Book One - The Power of Three
by Wolfpack9610
Summary: After the death of their Grandmother, three siblings move to Forks to start anew. Why do Paul, Leah and Embry feel the strong need to protect them? And are the more mystical creatures out there? Charmed/Twilight Crossover. During Eclipse. Paul/oc Leah/oc Embry/oc
1. Chapter 1: The Funeral of Andrea

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

Edited: 10.08.2013

* * *

**Chapter One: The Funeral of Andrea Matthews.**

Andrea Matthews had been someone that everyone in the small community of Forks, Washington had known; she was always friendly with everyone and went out of her way to help people whenever they needed it. Those who knew her would often say that she always wore a smile and loved to talk about her three grandchildren; who lived out of state with their father in San Francisco after the unfortunate death of Andrea's daughter Alexandria. Her three grandchildren visited her as often as they could until they each reached their teens and then between their school work, jobs and social lives they weren't able to travel to see her as often; but Andrea still spoke to the often on the phone. It came with great sadness when the news spread that Andrea had died, she'd suffered a heart attack at home one night and had not recovered; it had sadden her neighbours when they had learnt that she had died alone. The funeral was organised by her family from out of state but they had insisted that everyone was welcome to the funeral that would be held in Forks, a city that had been close to Andrea's heart ever since she moved there with her first husband. Police Chief Charlie Swan sighed as he prepared himself for the funeral; he glanced over at his daughter, Bella, who was ready for the funeral, who was grounded after her little disappearing trip to save her boyfriend. "I can't believe she's gone," Bella mused making her father look at her, he nodded in agreement; Andrea had lived just across the street from them and was always popping by to make sure that Charlie and Bella were okay.

"I know," Charlie said making Bella force a smile at his words, everyone had been shocked by the news that Andrea had died; Charlie frowned as the doorbell rang making his daughter grin before she moved to answer it. The chief of police had developed a strong dislike for Bella's boyfriend after he had dumped Bella and moved city's leaving her in a deep depression; something that Charlie had felt helpless to help her with and Andrea had done her best to help with. "Chief Swan," Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen, said making Charlie purse his lips and nod at him; he didn't know what it was but there was something about him that made him a little edgy, especially after the Cullens had returned to Forks. "We better be leaving if we don't want to be late," Charlie said making Bella and Edward nod; no one had suspected that Andrea would die like she had, she had always been an active woman and took care of herself, it just hadn't made sense that she had died of a heart attack.

Running a hand through her brown hair, Amelia Matthews smiled politely as she listened to someone talk about her grandmother, she knew that people were curious about her and her siblings; they hadn't been able to visit in so long. "So what will be happening to your grandmother's house?" the woman asked but it was clear that she was interested in the gossip that she would hear from the brunette, who glanced at her siblings. "We're moving in, Aiden and myself are ready to leave home and since Dad's getting married, we want to give him some space," Amelia said making the woman purse her lips as she nodded her head with a forced smile as the youngest Matthews approached her older sister. Amelia flashed Alicia a small smile as she wrapped her arm around her, they had known that this was going to be hard; Andrea had been their only link to their mother and now she was gone. Aiden approached his sisters as he watched the nosey neighbour that Amelia had been talking to scurry away making her sigh in relief. The service had been tough on the three of them and right now they knew that it people were watching them, judging them for not being there for Andrea and not visiting as often as they should.

"I'm sorry for your loss… I am Billy Black," said a man that was in a wheelchair, his son was stood behind him awkwardly as he looked between the three siblings; Amelia felt her brother stiffen before she spoke. "Thank you, I'm Amelia and this is my older brother Aiden and our younger sister Alicia," she said making Billy nod his head at her, his eyes flickered between each of the siblings, who knew what he was doing; everyone had done it since they had arrived. "If you need anything… don't hesitate to ask," Billy offered making Aiden nod as there was a sudden commotion across the room, the Quileute elder sighed as his attention turned to one of the men that had accompanied him to the wake and one of the Cullens. Rubbing her temple, Amelia forced a smile as a sharp pain filled her mind before she looked at her brother, "Excuse me…" she said as she slipped away for some fresh air. Billy forced a smile as he watched the brunette leave; he put it down to her being upset at the loss of her grandmother before he said his goodbyes and moved off to talk to the Cullen that had been involved in the commotion, since the Quileute involved had disappeared outside to calm down.

* * *

Stepping into the cool evening air, Amelia sighed wondering why she hadn't worn a warmer dress instead of the black bodycon dress with embellishment paired with black heeled sandals. Walking the small distance to the wall outside of the building, where her grandmother's wake had taken place; Amelia wondered how she hadn't seen this coming, she wondered if her grandmother's death had been something more. Crossing her arms as she sat down on the wall, the brunette had a feeling that her grandmother had died because of her destiny, her siblings' destiny. "You okay?" said a voice making Amelia look up and her brown eyes met with that of the man before her; suddenly the world around her stood still like they were the only two people alive. The man swallowed hard as if he realised what was happening, Amelia shook her head to break herself out of her daze before she spoke. "I'm fine thanks… just getting some fresh air," she said making the man smile as he approached her, he couldn't believe that it had happened to him. "I'm Amelia… you were the one arguing with the Cullens," the brunette said making the man swallow as he realised why she looked familiar; Andrea had pictures of her in her home. "I'm Paul Lahote… sorry about that," the man said as he held out his hand for Amelia to shake, she smiled at him before she shook it making him smile at the energy that seemed to spark as she touched him. "It's a pleasure Paul," Amelia said before some behind Paul called out to him, the Quileute paused as he saw the look on Paul's face as if realising what had just happened. "I better get back inside," the brunette said as she let go of Paul's hand and stood from her seat on the wall, she smiled at Paul's friend as she passed him; she had a feeling that maybe moving to Forks wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Our Home Now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

Edited: 13.08.2013

* * *

**Chapter Two: Our Home Now.**

"I can't believe that she's gone," Alicia mused as she stepped into their late grandmother's home; it hadn't changed at all since they had moved to live in San Francisco with their father. Amelia nodded her head in agreement as she set down her suitcase, she had a feeling that their family was hiding something from them and it made her uneasy that she didn't know what it was. "Right, who's having what bedroom?" Aiden said making his sisters look at him, they knew what he meant but they had assumed that they'd be having the bedrooms that they had as children. Amelia sighed as she pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her hands as she looked at her siblings, they all knew that they'd have to sort through Andrea's things. "I'm sticking with my old room," Amelia said as she tilted her head slightly and looked at Aiden, who knew that he was worried about what they might find while they were here and she had to agree with him that something was being kept a secret. "Okay… the moving van won't be here until tomorrow so I think we should start by sorting out the stuff that we don't want or need," Aiden said making Alicia nod as she glanced at her sister, she knew that this was going to be harder for her since Amelia had more memories of this place than she did. The ringing of the doorbell made the three look at one another before Amelia rolled her eyes and moved to answer it, she had a feeling that it was a neighbour dropping off something to say welcome to the neighbourhood.

Opening the door Amelia froze as she looked at the couple that had knocked; she stared wondering what was going on and why they were there. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband, Carlisle," the woman said as Amelia stared at her, everything inside of her screamed vampire and it made her nervous about why they were knocking on the door. "We just wanted to welcome you to the area… we were visiting Chief Swan and his daughter," Carlisle said when he sensed that the brunette was going to speak, she nodded stiffly as her face suddenly became a mask as she stared at the two of them. "Thanks," Amelia said as Aiden came to join her at the front door, he wondered what had made his sister so stiff until he spotted the two vampires at the door; the two siblings glanced at one another, wondering how they would deal with vampires living on their doorstep.

* * *

"You imprinted," Sam said surprised as he stared at his third in command, he couldn't believe what he was hearing; he never expected Paul to settle down and imprint on someone and yet it had happened. "Jeeze thanks Sam," Paul muttered making Jared chuckle at his friend as he took a bite out of one of the cookie's that Emily had made that afternoon while she was watching Claire. The wolf pack alpha sighed as he looked at his friend, "I didn't mean it like that… it's just I never thought I'd see the day," Sam explained as he sat down at the table; the entire pack had gathered for a meeting and it was at that moment that Jared had revealed Paul's secret. The pack sat in silence for a moment before Quil spoke, "So who is she?" he asked as he held his own imprint, Claire close to him. Paul smiled as he thought back to his own imprint he couldn't believe that the death of Andrea had brought her to him, "Amelia Matthews," Paul said making the rest of the pack stare at him worried; they knew that she was from out of town and wondered how it would affect Paul if she left the city. "Isn't she from out of town?" Embry asked making his pack mate glare at him; Paul didn't seem to care what his pack mates thought, he had just found his imprint as he wasn't going to let them ruin this for him now that he was happy.

"Embry's got a point Paul… what are you going to do if she decides to leave Washington, you can't follow after her, you have a duty to the pack," Sam said as Emily stood by his side, they wanted him to be happy; they knew that he had a temper and hoped that Amelia would be able to calm him slightly and help him gain better control. "Look the way I see it, she'll stick around for a bit, I mean… Andrea left them the house so why wouldn't they stay long enough to sort through her things and stuff," Paul said with a shrug making the others all stare at him, they knew that Paul had every right to hope that Amelia would stick around but she wasn't bond to the area like he was. Jacob snorted before shaking his head, "She's staying alright… Dad says her and her siblings were sorting through Andrea's stuff when he was up at Charlie's watching the game," he said making Paul lick his lips; he knew that this gave him a small window of opportunity to get to know his imprint.

* * *

Setting down her suitcase in her bedroom, Alicia licked her lips as she looked around the light pink walls and grimaced as she realised that she really hated that colour; she couldn't wait to be able to redecorate since the colour brought back bad memories for her. "Knock, knock," Amelia said as she stepped into Alicia's bedroom holding a cup of hot cocoa in her hands, the older brunette frowned at the colour of the room as she handed the cup to Alicia who smiled at her. "Grams, really had a thing for light pink," Amelia mused making her younger sister laugh as she sat down on the bed; she couldn't wait to be able to go shopping to redecorate her bedroom. "Aiden spoke with Forks High School… you start Monday," Amelia said making her sister frown as she looked at her while Amelia grinned at her; she and Aiden despite their age had already graduated from high school. Aiden was going to be working as a teaching assistant at the local primary school, he might have acted like a tough guy but he loved working with children while Amelia was working at the local library, she loved books and was hoping to write her own novel one day.

"I don't see why I can't do what you guys did… I mean you both finished GED's online," Alicia said with a pout making Amelia smile and hug her; she knew why her sister wanted to stay home but at least one of them had to graduate high school normally. The last few years had been tough on the three siblings, they looked a lot older than they truly were and it was clear that they had all been forced to grow up before they needed to. "You know why me and Aiden had to finish our GED's online… he can't sneeze without orbing somewhere and if I wave my hands the wrong way I blow something up," Amelia said making Alicia pout as she looked at her older sister; she knew that her older siblings had found things difficult when they had first come into their powers. Their father would love for one of his children to have a normal high school experience however with everything going on in their lives right now, she wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

* * *

Please review or favourite or subscribe xxx


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a Re-Write of my older Power of Three story. Below is how I see my characters looking

Characters -

Aiden Ethan Matthews - Dean Geyer

Amelia Elizabeth Matthews - Rachel Bilson

Alicia Erica Matthews - Lucy Hale

* * *

**Chapter Three: The First Day of School.**

Holding back a grin of amusement Amelia watched as Alicia glared at her, the younger brunette wasn't pleased about being woken up early for the first day of school. The siblings had spent the weekend working on the house and sorting through Anna-Maria's home and making it more comfortable for themselves. "Come on Ali, it won't be that bad," Aiden said making his youngest sister glare at him while Amelia smiled in amusement as she rested against the counter. "I know… but I don't see why I can't do what you guys did," Alicia muttered making Amelia and Aiden share a glance, they knew what their sister wanted and they knew that they couldn't give it to her. Amelia sighed as she sat down next to her younger sister, "Ali… you know that me and Aid didn't have a chance to finish high school properly with our powers growing, the Source of All Evil on our tails and Belthazor wanting revenge. It wasn't possibly… now you are getting the chance to do something that we couldn't," Amelia said making her sister sigh as she looked at her. Alicia knew that if the roles were reversed that Aiden and Amelia would have given anything to be able to take her place, however when the three of them came into their powers and their destiny it just wasn't possible until now. "I know… I'm just not looking forward to being the new kid, I mean… it's mid-March and I'm starting anew here," Alicia said making her two siblings smile at her softly.

"Don't worry about it Ali… you're a Charmed One, believe me that's gotta have toughened you up," Aiden said making his sisters look at him; this was the first time that they had seen their destiny as a good thing. Alicia laughed softly and shook her head amused before pushing herself to her feet, in the two years since they had come into their powers, they'd had a lot to deal with. "Yes… because being a Charmed One means that I'm prepared for high school," Alicia teased as she stood from her seat making the others smile at her before Aiden moved to collect the car keys to the Audi Q7, they had brought four vehicles with them when they had travelled from San Francisco; the black Audi Q7, a white Audi R8, a grey Audi A4 and a white Ducati 848. The three of them had decided that it would be best if they were prepared for whatever life threw at them from now on and having four vehicles at home would be better than sharing two between them depending on the situation.

* * *

"Welcome to Forks High School, total student population three hundred and fifty eight… well fifty nine now that you are here," Aiden teased making Alicia groan as she glared at her brother, she sighed as she climbed out of the car and bit her lip as she noticed a couple of people stop and stare at her. Taking a deep breath Alicia shouldered her back-pack as she followed after her brother and headed into school, she sighed as she realised that she was probably big news here since it was such a small school. Stepping into the front office, Alicia watched as Aiden moved forward to speak with the receptionist; who seemed annoyed at something. "Good Morning… I'm Aiden Matthews and this is my sister Alicia, she's a new student here," her brother said politely making the secretary stare at him making Alicia hold back a laugh; she was glad that she wasn't able to read minds like Aiden could it made her worry what the woman could be thinking about. "Welcome to Forks High School, Miss. Matthews… I have your schedule here and a piece of paper that you need to get your teachers to sign and bring it back here at the end of the day," the secretary said making Alicia smile as she collected the two sheets of paper.

Aiden flashed the secretary a nervous smile before ushering Alicia out of the front office, he sighed relieved when they were away from there making his sister laugh. "I'll see you later… I'll pick you up at 3pm," Aiden said making Alicia nod as she realised that was going to be here alone; she knew that Aiden worked at one of the local primary schools and Amelia was working at one of the local libraries but she hadn't realised until now that she would be alone. "Hey, it'll be okay… besides I'm only ever a shout away," Aiden said with a wink, as he noticed quite a few of the Quileute students arriving; he had heard that there had been an accident at their high school and Forks had offered to take in their students until it was fixed. "I'll see you later," Alicia said nodding at him before he left her alone to find her class, she hated the fact that Amelia had already graduated even though she was seventeen; the older brunette had always been clever and it had helped her when it came to studying for her GED online. However she did feel a little bad for her older sister, since with the Charmed stuff going on Amelia hadn't been able to attend college or university even with the quiet they were currently experiencing.

* * *

Stepping into her final class of the day, Politics, Alicia sighed relieved as she handed the note to Mr. Jefferson; she was glad that this wasn't one of the advanced placement classes that she was taking. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class Miss. Matthews," Mr. Jefferson said making the brunette lick her lips, it had happened in nearly every one of her classes today; though she was glad this time that everyone in the room was around her age, the last class had been full of seniors who had been surprised to see a junior in their class. "Hello… I'm Alicia Matthews, I just moved here from San Francisco with by older brother and sister," the brunette said softly making Mr. Jefferson nod before he told her to take a seat next to Embry Call. Alicia nodded as she was handed back her piece of signed paper, she glanced at the Quileute that she was to sit next to; she didn't know what it was but she felt some sort of odd connection to him as she sat down. It was only when she glanced at him after taking her pen and notebook out that she realised that he was staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Mr. Jefferson started the class as if noticing the look on Embry's face; Alicia glanced at him before she turned her attention back to the Quileute next to her.

"Hello I'm Alicia," she said ignoring the quiet laugh of person behind her, while Embry swallowed as he took her hand and shook it. "Embry," he said making her smile at him before she turned her attention back to the teacher, Embry threw a glare at Quil and Jacob who both chuckled amused as they realised that he had imprinted on Alicia. Turning his attention back to his imprint, Embry couldn't help but smile, he had never thought that he would do a Jared and imprint on the girl that he was sat next to in class but now he didn't care how he had imprinted on Alicia, he didn't care how it had happened only that it had.

* * *

Jobs:

Aiden - Teaching Assistant in a Primary School

Amelia - Library Assistant/Working on her own Novel

Alicia - Junior in High School

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	4. Chapter 4: First Sign of Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story. Below is how I see my characters looking.

Characters -

Aiden Ethan Matthews - Dean Geyer

Amelia Elizabeth Matthews - Rachel Bilson

Alicia Erica Matthews - Lucy Hale

* * *

**Chapter Four: First Sign of Trouble.**

It was nearly dark when Amelia stepped out of the library and called goodbye to Mrs. Cooper, she had a feeling that a violent storm was heading this way and couldn't wait to get home. Walking towards the grey Audi A4, the brunette fished her car keys out of her cream weave tweed satchel; before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she shivered as a cold feeling over took her. Amelia suddenly found herself being knocked to the ground before it started to rain, shaking her head and looking around; the brunette slowly pressed herself to the side of the Audi as she tried to figure out what had happened. Standing a few feet away from Amelia stood a young man; she furrowed her brow as she recognised him from the missing person's posters that she had seen up on the library bulletin board. However it was another moment before she realised that he was no longer human and no longer alone, behind him stood a red head who seemed to be the one in control and giving the orders. "Riley?" Amelia said gently as she pushed herself to her feet, her brown eyes never leaving the two vampires that stood in front of her; she had to prepare herself for the worst. The male vampire frowned as she spoke his name, he didn't know her and it made him curious about how she knew him; "your parents have been looking for you… there are posters up all over town," Amelia said making sure that she kept her back to the car in case she needed a quick escape and so another vampire couldn't sneak up behind her.

"Bring her to me Riley," said the vampiress making Amelia look at her, she knew that they didn't suspect her of being a witch, something that gave her the edge now as Riley approached her. Before Riley could reach her, Amelia flicked her hand out knocking him back with her telekinesis; the brunette licked her lips as the vampiress stared at her shocked at what she had just done, she had never seen a human with power like that. Taking a deep breath Amelia then jerked her hands causing the bin next to the two vampires to explode, they stared for a moment in shock before the vampiress stopped Riley from approaching; it was clear that whatever they were dealing with they hadn't expected. Taking a deep breath, Amelia watched as the two of them disappeared from sight, she leaned against her car as water started to soak through her clothes making her shiver slightly.

* * *

Aiden sighed as he walked out of the primary school where he walked, he sighed as he walked down the steps before he stopped a young girl sat by herself, she seemed sad and most of the students had already gone home. "Hello," Aiden said as he approached the little girl, she sniffed as she wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at him as she shivered from the cold rain. "I'm Aiden," he said as he sat down on the step next to her, the little girl smiled at him as he offered her a tissue; Aiden was pleased that Alicia had been offered a ride home from a new friend since he had been asked to stay behind as the bad weather set in. "I'm Claire," the little girl said making Aiden smile at her as he wrapped a comforting arm around her, it was getting cold now and the rain was falling heavier. "Where's your mummy? Isn't she coming to pick you up?" Aiden asked as he looked around, the little girl couldn't have been more than five years old and it worried him to leave her here alone. "I live with my Auntie Emily… but she hasn't come for me, neither has by friend Quil," Claire said as more tears fell from her eyes, Aiden sighed as he looked around again before he spotted a woman wearing shorts and a tank top rushing towards them.

"Auntie Lee-Lee," Claire said as she stood and hurried forward towards the woman, who sighed relieved before she turned to glare at Aiden; who offered her a small smile as he stepped out of his shelter under the roof. "I'm Mr. Matthews… I'm a teaching assistant here, I noticed Claire alone as I was leaving and thought I'd keep her some company until someone came to collect her," Aiden said making the woman nod before her eyes locked with his, suddenly the world seemed to stop around them; it was like gravity had moved and they were holding each other to the earth. "Auntie Lee-Lee, can we go home now?" Claire whimpered as she shivered from the cold and curled closer to her aunt, who shook her head as she snapped herself out of the gaze. She looked down at Claire and nodded as a small smile formed on her face, she couldn't believe that she had imprinted; she could finally move on from Sam and be happy. "I'm Leah Clearwater," she said as she introduced herself to Aiden, who smiled at her and shook her head; he felt the charge of energy that came from their touch. "Aiden Matthews… I think I saw you at my Grandmother's wake last week," Aiden said making Leah nod as she realised that her imprint was the grandson of Anna-Maria; Aiden looked up at the sky as a crack of thunder sounded. "It was a pleasure to meet you… but I think it's best if we head home before we all catch the flu," Aiden said making Leah smile at him and nod before she took Claire's hand, she was happy that Sam had ordered her to collect Claire now that she had found her imprint.

* * *

Aiden arrived home with a smile on his face as he thought about Leah, however it was sort lived when he spotted Amelia with a towel wrapped around her soaked frame and Alicia comforting her. "I was just attacked by two vampires… one of them is that missing person Riley Biers," Amelia said as she looked at her older brother, who approached her concerned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he hadn't expected their peaceful lives to be interrupted so soon. "They didn't get close to do anything… I blew up a bin and scared them off, they seemed shocked to see a human with powers," the brunette said knowing that her brother was worried about what could have happened; she offered him a small smile as he sat down next to her. Alicia bit her lip as she looked between her siblings, she had thought that after they had defeated Belthazor that they'd be able to lie low for a couple of years or at least a few months before they started fighting evil again and prepared to take on the Source of all Evil. "What do we do?" Alicia asked making Amelia and Aiden look at one another, the older two brunettes sighed as they looked back at her. "We keep things as normal as possible… but keep you ears peeled, there is something going on here and we have to get to the bottom of it, I'll check with the Elders in a few days to see what they think," Aiden said making Amelia sigh, she had wanted nothing more than a break to try and be a normal teenager before it was too late but it was clear that none of them would be getting that chance.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	5. Chapter 5: We have an Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story. Below is how I see my characters looking.

* * *

**Chapter Five: We Have an Innocent.**

Nearly a week after Amelia's run in with the two vampires, the trio had learnt quite a bit about the area in which they now lived in. The first thing that the Elders had been able to tell them was that there was a tribe of shape-shifters leaving on the reservation, thought the Elders had told them that they weren't a problem for the Charmed Ones to worry about. The next was that there was a coven of vampires living in Forks, the Cullens and again they weren't a problem for the Charmed Ones to worry about; due to the fact that they were vegetarian vampires, something that had amused Aiden to no end. However that was all the Elders had been able to tell them about what was happening around them, Aiden had been a little annoyed that the only other thing they hinted at was to watch the news. Amelia sighed as she stepped out of the Audi A4, she didn't know what it was but she was a little upset that the Elders were keeping something from them again; they'd done this when they had faced Belthazor and it had taken three attempts to vanquish him because of that. The brunette flashed a smile to Mrs. Cooper as she walked into the library, the elderly woman nodded at her tiredly before asking Amelia to man the reception desk for a while. Settling herself down behind the desk, the brunette prepared herself for the day; the library was generally a quiet one and since there were only 3,545 people living in the city.

"Morning, I'm here to return some cookery books," said a woman making Amelia nod as she looked up at her; the brunette schooled her face as noticed three deep scars that ran along the right side of the woman's face that distort her features, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth. "Of course… I'll do that for you," Amelia said politely as the woman sat the books onto the desk, Amelia moved carefully to check them back into the system while the woman waited patiently. Once they had been returned, the woman flashed Amelia a smile before she slipped away into the library in search of more books; as soon as she was gone Mrs. Stanley approached her. In the short time that Amelia had worked at the library, she had come to know that she was a gossip and from what Amelia had heard about her daughter, it was something that they both shared. "I see you've met Emily Young… poor girl was mauled by a bear you know, that's what caused those scars. From what I hear… she stole her cousin's fiancé and is now engaged to him herself," Mrs. Stanley said making the brunette roll her eyes, she hated how much the woman tried to gossip about things that had nothing to do with her.

* * *

Aiden smiled as he spotted Leah dropping Claire off for school, she had a big smile on her face and it seemed to brighten when she spotted him. "Good Morning," Aiden greeted as he approached Leah after he had locked his Audi Q7, he had just dropped off Alicia at high school; he had to admit that he was pleased that she was making friends easily. "Morning," Leah greeted making her way towards him, it had become an occurrence since the two had met a week before that they'd greet each other in the morning; Leah always seemed happy to see him when she saw him in the morning and when she picked Claire up from school. "So I was thinking… would you may be like to have dinner with me sometime?" Aiden asked making Leah look at him surprised, she hadn't told anyone about her imprinting; though people had noticed that her bitterness had been replaced recently and that she was a lot easier to be around. Claire grinned up at her Aunt as Leah bit her lip for a moment, "I would love too," Leah said making Aiden nod before he fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Cool… why don't you give me a call later and we could work something out," Aiden said hopefully making Leah nod as she made sure that the number was placed in her pocket.

Aiden flashed Leah another smile before he headed inside to prepare for a day of work with children; Claire looked at her aunt who had a smile set on her face as she led her to class. "I'll pick you up at three," Leah said making the little girl nod before she hurried inside, she couldn't believe that things had finally changed for the better for her since Aiden had walked into her life. She was slowly starting to repair her relationship with Emily after the whole Sam imprinting on her thing; she knew that her mother was thrilled to see her happy again along with Seth, her brother. Leah headed outside and frowned as she spotted Paul leaning against her car, she licked her lips knowing he had seen her with Aiden; he'd been pleased to hear that Amelia was living in Forks from Embry but he hadn't been able to run into her yet. "So you imprinted," Paul said making Leah nod nervously, the two of them had never gotten along before and she was worried what he would do with this sort of news. "Congrats, you deserve to be happy Leah," Paul said making her look at him and nod, she was surprised to see how much calmer the older wolf was since he'd imprinted on Amelia.

* * *

When Emily returned to the desk with a couple of new cookery books, Amelia smiled at her as she moved to check them out for her. "You must love to cook," the brunette mused making Emily laugh and nod her head in agreement as she handed the books to Amelia who moved to check them out. "I do… I want to open my own café one day," Emily said making the brunette smile at her as she continued to sign the books out, she glanced over at Mrs. Stanley who was pretending not to listen in on their conversation. "Well I wish you all the best with that… maybe one day I'll be eating at Café Emily," Amelia said as she slid Emily's books back to her, the woman smiled at her as she collected the books allowing her hand to brush against Amelia's triggering a vision. The brunette swallowed hard as her mind came back from her vision; she forced a smile at Emily as she looked back at Amelia after putting the books into her bag and smiled at her. "I'll see you soon, have a nice day," Emily said politely not realising that something had just happened, Amelia took a deep breath as she sunk into her seat and reached for her mobile phone; she was suddenly glad that Mrs. Cooper couldn't see her right now. Dialling a number into her phone, Amelia took a deep breath to calm herself when she realised that she was shaking slightly, "Aiden… I've just had a vision, I think we have trouble heading our way," Amelia said softly so that no one could hear her. she heard her brother curse and bit her lip, she didn't know what it was but protecting Emily Young was going to be difficult, they didn't have any of the resources that they'd had back in San Francisco.

* * *

Powers:

Aiden Matthews - Deflection, Telepathy, Orbing and Healing.

Amelia Matthews - Telekinesis, Premonitions, Molecular Control and Empathy.

Alicia Matthews - Force Field, Astral Projection, Energy Balls and Mind Manipulation.

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Being Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story. Below is how I see my characters looking.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Being Normal.**

"So the vampiress that attacked you is coming for this Emily?" Alicia said as she spun around in a chair while Amelia described what she had seen in her vision; the trio had gathered together in the attic where they kept all their Wiccan stuff so people couldn't see it and wonder what they were up to. "I've been keeping an eye on the news… there is something going on in Seattle, there's a lot of murders and missing people and I think it's link that those vampires that attacked you," Aiden said making Amelia frown, they had never dealt with something like this before; they had never seen a vampire so careless to have so many people disappear from one area. The trio sighed as they tried to think of what they were to do, they had hoped for once that they wouldn't have to get involved but the moment that Amelia had, had a vision of Emily that had all changed; she was their innocent and they had duty to protect her. "There goes being normal," Alicia muttered making Amelia sigh, she had truly wanted her sister to be able to have a normal life for a while before their destiny started up again; they were going to have to face the Source of All Evil sooner or later. "We just have to solve this case as low key as possible… if we can do this without people catching on then we can go back to being normal," Aiden said making his sisters look at him, they knew what he was talking about but saving an innocent often attracted a little too much attention. The three of them didn't have the protection of their uncle Henry Mitchel, who was a parole officer, or close friend Darryl, who was a police inspector, to protect them here; they had both helped the three of them cover up a lot of trouble in the past few years since the trio had become the Charmed Ones. "Okay… first we need a way to get close to Emily," Amelia said as she started to put a plan in place so that they could protect their innocent.

* * *

Bella raised an eyebrow as she climbed out of Edward's Volvo C30 as she looked over at him, his golden eyes focused on the house a little down the street where Anna-Maria used to live. "Is everything okay?" Bella asked as she stood next to him, Edward seemed to be glaring at Amelia who was getting some shopping out of the car; he furrowed his brow before looking at his girlfriend. "It's nothing… I can't read her thoughts," Edward said making Bella roll her eyes before she started towards the house, she was still grounded and Charlie was waiting for her. Edward continued to stare at the brunette down the street, like her sister she held some sort of supernatural pull that seemed to make her more mysterious. "Edward… are you coming?" Bella asked as she stopped on the steps of her home, she watched him stare at Amelia concerned; biting her lip as he watched the brunette for another moment before he moved back to her side. "I don't want you going near them… there's something strange about them," Edward said as he threw a glare at Amelia as she disappeared into her home; Bella looked at him confused before Charlie stepped out of the house looking annoyed as he tapped his watch. The couple headed inside and headed into the living room to work on their homework and study together. Charlie frowned as he watched them; he hated Edward for what he had done to his daughter, he never wanted to see Bella like that again and couldn't believe that she had taken Edward back.

"So what colleges are you both applying for?" Charlie asked making Bella and Edward look at him, while Bella was still hoping that Edward would turn her after graduation, he was waiting for her to agree to marry him. "Dartmouth and University of Juneau," both of them said making the chief of police frown as he looked at his daughter, he didn't understand why she was again gluing herself to Edward's side; he had hoped that they'd apply for different universities and that they'd be separated a little bit. Charlie sighed as he headed into the kitchen mumbling something about teenagers before Bella turned to look at Edward, who was watching her. "Okay what was that outside," she asked making her boyfriend sigh as he moved to do his homework, the brunette watched him waiting for an answer. "Carlisle thinks that her family knows about us being vampires… there's just something about them that isn't human," Edward said making Bella furrow her brow as she got her own homework out; she wondered for a moment what it was about Forks that attracted the supernatural.

* * *

"I have just thought… you turn eighteen next month," Aiden mused making Amelia look at him, she knew where this was going and she didn't like it; she hated being the centre of attention and she knew that Alicia would want to throw her a party. "It's not a big deal… besides I have plenty of other birthdays so we can celebrate them," the brunette said making her siblings look at one another, Amelia groaned as she realised that there was no way to escape this. "No," Amelia said making Alicia grin as the older brunette walked out of the room, she had always hated her birthday as it reminded her to much about losing their mother no matter how cheerful everyone else tried to make it. Aiden chuckled as he looked at his youngest sister; he knew how excited she was about the thought of throwing a party; however nothing could make Amelia celebrate her birthday. "I'll start planning," Alicia said before she quickly headed to her room making Aiden sigh, he was glad that he had managed to keep his date with Leah away from his sisters; he had a feeling that Amelia knew but she wasn't the one that he was worried about. Alicia often got a little too excited when it came to planning and he knew that she'd try and organise everything for him.

Walking upstairs to his room, Aiden wondered what it would be like if they were normal; it was something that each of them desired and yet it was something they could never have or experience properly. "Don't hold onto something like that…" Amelia said making him look at her, the brunette offered him a small smile as she slipped into his room; she bit her lip knowing what he was feeling. "We'll never be normal Aiden… that's the way that it was meant to be when our cousins stepped down from the duty as the Charmed Ones," Amelia said making Aiden roll his eyes, he hated when she went all fortune cookie on him. The two stood in silence before Amelia gasped in pain as a vision ripped through her mind, Aiden moved towards it concerned as he watched it play out in his own. The brunette looked at her brother concerned as the vision disappeared, she didn't believe what she had seen and it made her feel sick if she was right about this; "what the hell was that?" Aiden asked as he stared at his sister. Dealing with two vampires was bad enough but from what Amelia had just seen they were dealing with a whole newborn army.

* * *

Aiden Matthews - 1st of January 1987. Currently 19.

Amelia Matthews - 12th of April 1988. Currently 17.

Alicia Matthews - 29th of July 1990. Currently 16.

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Protecting Emily Young

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Protecting Emily Young.**

Amelia frowned as she walked along La Push beach; she had expected to spend her birthday working on her novel and enjoying time with her siblings, however instead she was following Emily Young making sure that her version didn't come true. The brunette sighed as she stuffed her hands into her jean pockets; she wondered why Emily and her fiancé had decided that this was good weather for a stroll down the beach. "Amelia?" said a voice snapping the brunette out of her thoughts; she stopped walking and smiled as she watched Paul stroll towards her. "It's nice to see you again," Paul said as he stopped by her side, Amelia nodded as she glanced at Emily and Sam that were a little way down the beach. "So what are you doing here?" Paul asked as Amelia shifted nervously as much as she wanted to stick around and chat she couldn't, she had to protect Emily. The brunette licked her lips as she shrugged before she slowly started walking, she had a feeling that Paul would follow her; "I thought I'd come for a walk down the beach… it's my day off and I was bored at home by myself," Amelia said teaching him half-truths as she kept her eyes trained on Emily and Sam. Paul nodded his head as he walked alongside her, he was happy to see her again and had been sort of grumpy when he couldn't find her. However before Paul could speak a howl rang out from the woods making him stiffen, Amelia looked confused as she tried to remember what some of the locals in the library had said about wolves.

"I have to go… I'll see you soon," Paul said before he glanced up the beach at Sam who was talking with Emily; Amelia watched Paul hurry away into the woods before Emily's fiancé did the same. Standing still for a moment, Amelia realised that this was her vision, she cursed Aiden and Alicia for going to work and school today before she started to move quickly towards Emily. It was at that moment that a vampire appeared from the trees, the brunette cursed as the Makah woman who stood frozen as she stared in terror at the red eyed vampire that licked her lips at her. as the vampire charged Amelia knocked Emily out of the way just in time, before she cursed as they landed on the floor; quickly getting to her feet Amelia moved to protect Emily. "Aiden," Amelia called hoping her brother wouldn't ignore her and would be here soon, she didn't know was going to explain this on her own. The vampire snarled making Amelia bit her lip before she jerked her hands caused his arm to blow up; the vampire cried out in pain as it stared at the missing part of his body. Taking a deep calming breath, Amelia jerked her hand again and this time she removed his head making the brunette sigh in relief just as her brother orbed in. Aiden stared at the slumped vampire body before turning to his sister, who sighed in relief before she turned her attention to Emily; they both knew that they had some explaining to do.

* * *

Aiden and Amelia glanced at one another as the brunette set down a hot drink in front of Emily; they had just explained to her what they were and she was yet to say anything about it. The Makah woman looked at the two of them, she couldn't believe what she was hearing yet she knew that if werewolves and vampires existed then so could witches. "So you are both witches…" Emily said making Aiden and Amelia nod as they sat in front of their innocent; they had orbed back to their home in Forks and once they'd calmed Emily down they had explained to her what had happened. "You blew a vampire up with your hands?" Emily said as the shock started to wear off; Aiden glanced at his sister who was a little annoyed that her molecular control didn't work properly on vampires as it did on everything else. "I did… though I wish it would have worked properly instead of taking off limbs," Amelia said making her brother chuckle while Emily sipped on her coffee as what had happen sank in.

"The thing is Emily… you can't tell people about us, we don't need another Salem Witch Trials starting up," Aiden said making Emily nod understandingly; it was just another secret that she had to keep. Amelia glanced at her brother as she sensed something was bothering Emily, the brunette shifted nervously wondering what was bothering her. "We are here to protect people… we rid the world of evil," Amelia said making Emily nod as thought filled her head about what she had heard from Sam about the newborn vampires and Victoria. Aiden tilted his head confused as he picked up on bits and pieces before Emily sipped on her coffee, "is there something happening?" Aiden asked making the Makah woman look at him confused before Amelia rolled her eyes at him. Emily looked between the pair wondering if they'd be able to help with what was happening; between the pack and the Cullens they hadn't had much luck at stopping Victoria yet.

* * *

Sam ran a stressed hand through his hair, it had been hours since the newborns had entered La Push and one had made its way to the beach; however all they had found was a destroyed vampire and no trace of Emily. Seth looked at his alpha as they waited for some sort of news from the incoming patrol; they hoped that someone would be able to find Emily before it was too late. The door to the house opened as Seth sighed in relief as a confused Emily stepped inside, "Emily… where have you been?" Seth asked as he moved to hug his cousin who was looking between the wolves confused. Sam moved towards his imprint while the pack relaxed at the sight of her safe, "I had lunch with Paul's imprint…" Emily said making Sam furrow his brow confused as she smiled and moved past him and towards the kitchen. The Makah woman flashed the pack a smile, "she works at the local library in Forks… Amelia's a lovely person," Emily said with a shrug making the pack look at her confused; there was something strange happening and they didn't know what it was. Sam frowned as he looked at Seth, who shrugged as they tried to figure out what was different about Sam's imprint; Emily sighed when she was sure that none of them had followed her into the kitchen. She hoped that she had done the right thing by telling Amelia and Aiden all that she knew about the Victoria problem; she wanted this to end as soon as possible and making having three witches help them could win them this fight.

"Emily… is everything okay?" Sam asked considered making his fiancée plaster a smile onto her face before she nodded and wrapped her arms around him; she hoped for Amelia's sake that she was able to keep this a secret from him. "Never better," Emily said before she pecked Sam's lips and moved back to the cooker as she prepared to cook dinner; Sam watched her for a moment, he wondered what she was hiding from him and what had really happened when she had disappeared.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	8. Chapter 8: Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Accidents Happen.**

Alicia sighed as she stepped out of Audi Q7; she flashed a small smile back at Aiden who nodded at her before she closed the passenger door and headed towards Forks High School. The brunette licked her lips nervously as she headed inside, Aiden had told her to keep her eyes out after the talk with Emily, it worried him when she had told them that the Cullens were vampires; vegetarian or not, they were what they were. "Alicia," called a voice making her stop walking before she spotted Embry approaching her with a smile set on his face; the brunette hadn't been in school for a week since they had rescued Emily from the vampire, they'd been preparing to deal with Victoria. "How are you feeling? I heard that you will ill," Embry said concerned as he looked at his imprint, the brunette smiled at him sweetly; she knew that she couldn't reveal the real reason that she'd been off so she'd have to stick with the cover story. "I'm feeling better thanks," Alicia said as the two of them walked down the corridor together, the brunette glanced at him as they walked wondering why Embry and all of his friends seemed to look the same. "So what did I miss?" Alicia asked as she turned the attention away from herself, she couldn't risk him asking too many questions about her being sick; however she had thought about his strange appearance and wondered for a moment if Emily was keeping something from them. "Not much… we have a pop quiz in Politics," Embry said making the brunette bit back a groan as she wondered why Amelia hadn't warned her about this; for someone who could see the future, Amelia didn't seem to be able to warn her about certain things.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she organised the shelves that were a mess and looked like they hadn't been organised in months; the brunette pursed her lips as she looked down at the book she was holding. "Romancing the Stone," Amelia muttered as she moved to put it on the shelf, she moved through the section as she worked through section; the brunette hated being stood on a ladder like this but it needed to be done. "The Shining? What are you doing here?" Amelia asked herself, it was in the wrong section; her eyes scanned the shelves as she tried to figure out where it belonged, she looked behind her and spotted where the book should be. The brunette grinned at herself as she found the place; "I'll put you where you belong," Amelia said stretching out a hand and trying to put the book on the shelf without using her magic, it would be cause problems if someone saw the book floating in thin area by itself. It was almost in reach until Amelia leaned too far and she cried out in shock as she ended up in the middle of the floor balanced on the ladder like a pair of stilts. Amelia wobbled back and forth as she tried to figure out what she would do to get herself out of this mess; "Help," she squeaked as she glanced around wondering where everyone was, the brunette took a deep breath as she stayed still as she could and wondered what she was going to do; she couldn't risk using her magic.

Finally, the ladder leaned forward and Amelia screamed as she went with it and the ladder pushed the bookshelf forward and it knocked the bookshelf behind it down and then all of the bookshelves fell down like a row of dominos until eventually all the shelves were on the floor and books and pieces of paper were scattered everywhere. Standing back up in the middle of it was a very guilty looking Amelia who looked around and raised a hand to her mouth; she was going to be in some much trouble when Mrs. Cooper saw what she had done. Amelia was just grateful that the library had been empty when this had happened and no one had been hurt, "What is this?" a voice cried from behind her and she whirled round to see Mrs. Cooper looking around at the mess; Amelia licked her lips as she stared at the old woman, who had stepped out of the staff room to be greeted by this mess.

"How did this…?" she started and then her eyes meet Amelia who then looked away quickly, the old woman pursed her lips as she looked at the old woman; if it wasn't for Anna-Maria then she wouldn't have given Amelia the job. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident," the brunette said making Mrs. Cooper frown as she moved through her library; she couldn't believe that this had happened. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Cooper… this wasn't Amelia's fault, it was mine," said a voice making the two women jump before they turned to see Paul Lahote standing a little away from them; the Quileute flashed a nervous smile as he moved towards them. "I accidently knocked one of the book shelves… it caused a domino effect," Paul said as he stopped next to Amelia and gestured at the mess; Amelia couldn't believe that he was taking the blame for her accident. Mrs. Cooper pursed her lips, she looked between the two before shaking her head; "Then you can help Amelia clear up…" she snapped then she turned on her heel and stalked away muttering about how Paul should be in school. Once she was out of hearing range, Amelia turned to Paul and offered him a smile, "you didn't have to do that…" she said looking around the library wondering where best to start. Paul smiled at her as he moved to start standing the shelves back in there places, Amelia followed him groaning softly at the sight of the mess. "I don't mind… it's what they expect anyway, plus you can make it up to me by letting me take you to lunch?" Paul said making the brunette look at him and nod, he had just saved her job and it was the least that she could do.

* * *

Embry grinned as he walked out of Politics with Alicia, who bit her lip to hold back a smile; she couldn't believe that she had gotten away with that. "So I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?" Embry asked shyly making Amelia look at him, she tilted her head curiously wondering what he wanted. "Nothing… unless you want to do something?" Alicia said with a shrug, the brunette spotted one of the Cullens watching her with Embry but decided to ignore it. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and see the new Scary Movie film?" Embry asked making Alicia smile at him and nod, it had been ages since she'd been the cinema and now she was being asked out on a date by Embry. "Of course, I would love to go the cinema with you," the brunette said softly causing the Quileute before he grin as he realised that she had agreed to go out with him. "Also… I'm throwing a party this weekend for my sister Amelia's birthday, would you like to come?" Alicia asked making Embry nod as he made a mental note to tell Paul that his imprint's birthday was that weekend. The two of them walked out of the school unaware that the Cullen was watching them, a frown set on his face as he focused on Alicia; he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that she wasn't human.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	9. Chapter 9: The Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Lunch Date.**

Amelia sighed in relief as they finished tidying the library, it had taken several hours but they had finally reorganised the mess that she had made; Mrs. Cooper had pursed her lips as she checked the shelves before dismissing Amelia for her late lunch break. "So where do you want to go for lunch?" Amelia asked as she and Paul stepped out of the library and into the cool April air, she was glad that she had chosen to wear a navy colour block sweater and high waisted skinny jeans paired with black western heeled ankle boots. "How about the lodge?" Paul said making Amelia nod as they walked towards her Audi A4, the brunette paused to fish her keys out of her cream weave tweed satchel; Paul watched her as she unlocked the car. "What?" Amelia asked softly suddenly feeling self-conscious as she brushed some hair from her face; Paul shook his head before he moved to the passenger side of the car, he had to admit that his imprint was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. The brunette watched him confused for a moment before she shook her head and climbed into the car, she knew that it was silly but she felt this unspoken connection with Paul that she hadn't thought she'd have with anyone since she was a witch. "So tell me about yourself?" Amelia said as she drove out of the library car park, she knew where the Lodge was since it was hard to miss and she'd passed it a few times. Paul licked his lips as he glanced at his imprint, he wasn't sure how much of an age gap there was between them; he hated the idea of it causing them a problem. "I was born in Tacoma, I live with my father since my parents are divorced and I'm a junior in High School," Paul said making Amelia nod as she took in what she was being told. "I was born here in Forks and moved to San Francisco with my father after my mother died, I graduated early but I should be in my senior year right now," Amelia said making Paul let out a sigh in relief as he realised she couldn't be more than a year or two older than him.

* * *

"I'll have the classic burger with chips and a glass of Cola," Amelia said as they ordered she didn't know what it was but she was suddenly nervous about being alone with Paul, who told the waitress, that he'd have the same. "It's nice to see a woman who doesn't order salads and isn't stick thin," Paul said making Amelia nod her head as she glanced at two young women who were sat a little away from them; one of the had white blonde hair and the other was a brunette, however both of them were cover in make-up and seemed to be ogling Paul. "I knew a lot of people like that in San Francisco… I'd avoid there if you dislike women like that," Amelia joked making Paul chuckle and nod his head at her as if taking it into consideration. The brunette brushed some hair away from her face as she watched Paul for a moment, she didn't know what it was but there was something about him that seemed suited to her world and not the human one. "So what are your plans after High School?" Amelia asked making Paul look at her, she hated silences and she had a feeling that with Paul there would be a few. The brunette licked her lips as she watched Paul, who looked at her for a moment; he swallowed as he tried to work out what he wanted to do, it was the first time that anyone had asked him what he wanted in a long time.

"I'm probably going to work at the local construction site; you know giving back to the community and all that… what about you? Did you always want to be a librarian?" Paul asked as the waitress brought over the drinks, Amelia thanked her as she sipped on her cola; she watched Paul wondering why he didn't sound all that excited about staying in La Push. "I always loved reading as a child, so working with books is a dream of mine… however it's only a temporary thing while I write my own novel," Amelia said making Paul look at her and nod his head; he didn't know how he had ended up with an imprint like her; he usually went for the blonde-bimbo type, something that Amelia clearly wasn't. However before Paul could speak, the blonde woman approached and smirked as she looked at Amelia in disgust then she turned her attention to Amelia, "Paul it's good to see you again," she purred in a nasal-sounding voice making the brunette bit her lip to stop from laughing; Paul looked at her annoyed wondering what she wanted. "Lauren," he said stiffly as he refused to look at her, his attention stayed completely on Amelia; who glanced at the blonde, who wasn't taking the hint that she wasn't wanted and continued to bat her fake eye lashes at Paul. "It's been ages since I last saw you… maybe we could hook-up again," Lauren said making Amelia furrow her brow while Paul glared at her; he couldn't have the blonde driving his imprint away.

"Listen Laura… I don't think Paul is interested," Amelia said making the blonde glare at her for getting her name wrong; Amelia however ignored her as she slipped a hand under the table and used her telekinesis to mess with Lauren's canned drink that was still with her friends. Paul chuckled making Lauren purse her lips before she turned her attention to the Quileute, "you have my number… call me," Lauren said before she attempted to strut back to her friends; Amelia knew that she'd get into trouble for using her powers this way but to her it was worth it right now. "Sorry about that," Paul said making the brunette smile as she watched Lauren take the can from her friend and opened it; Amelia bit back a laugh as the can exploded and soaked the blonde and her friend making them screech. Paul chuckled as he looked over at Lauren who was soaked and was screeching at her friend for shaking the can then giving it to her; Amelia knew that it had been petty but it had been totally worth it.

* * *

"I had fun," Amelia said as they climbed out of the Audi A5 and started to walk towards the library; the two of them had finished lunch and Amelia had to return to work. Paul smiled at his imprint as they stopped outside of the library; he was glad that she had enjoyed their time together even after what had happened with Lauren. "And thanks again for earlier," Amelia said as she glanced at the library doors, she knew that Mrs. Cooper would be waiting for her and would be counting the minutes until Amelia walked back into the library. "I better be going… I've got homework to do," Paul said shrugging making Amelia nod before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek; Paul stared at her as she flashed him a smile before she disappeared into the library to continue her shift. Paul couldn't stop a smile forming on his face as he thought about how well the date had went, of course he hadn't expected it to start the way he had; he hadn't planned on Amelia nearly destroying the library but it had worked out well and now he couldn't wait for the next one.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	10. Chapter 10: The Dinner Date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Dinner Date.**

Sam stared at Leah as she prepared for her date with Aiden, he couldn't believe that she had imprinted and was moving on; not that he hadn't wanted her to be happy but it hurt him to see her with someone else. Emily smiled as she watched Leah get ready for her date with Aiden Matthews, she couldn't believe that her cousin was finally happy; she knew that Leah and Aiden were perfectly suited for one another and hoped that maybe now she could try and be friends with Leah again. Leah was wearing a black lace pencil dress with panelling paired with black metal trim heeled sandals. "Leah, you look like a girl," Jared said stunned as he looked at the female shifter, who was putting the finishing touches to her make-up; Sam watched her sadly as she prepared for her date, he remembered a time she'd dressed up like that for him. "That's because I am," Leah said flashing a smile at Jared, who stared at her; none of them had ever seen her like this before and it was a little weird to see her like this instead of the bitter harpy that they'd known for the last few months. "So where is Aiden taking you?" Emily asked curiously as she moved out of the kitchen and set a plate of muffins on the kitchen table; the pack were quick to take one each while they waited for Leah to answer. "Bella Italia," Leah said as she made sure that her short ebony hair was okay, she hated that she'd had to cut it so short after she'd become a shape-shifter.

Leah smiled as she heard Aiden pull up outside of the house; she flashed her pack a smile before she picked up her cream tassel front clutch bag and headed for the door. Aiden smiled at Leah as she stepped out of the house, her eyes focusing on the white Audi R8 that was parked outside of the house; she wondered for a moment were the siblings got the money for cars like this. "Hello," Aiden greeted as he stopped at the bottom of the steps into Emily's home to help Leah down, she smiled at him gratefully as she climbed down and looked at him. Aiden was wearing a black shirt and jeans paired with some smart shoes for the date and she was pleased that she wasn't overdressed; "So are you ready?" Aiden asked as he walked Leah to her car and opened the door for her with a smile.

* * *

"We'll have the baked Italian cheese & dipping breads for our starter, a bolognaise pasta for my beautiful date and I'll have a carbonara pasta for myself… plus we'll have two glasses of Trevini wine please," Aiden said dazzling the waitress slightly so that she wouldn't ask them for ID, he grinned as she nodded before he turned his attention back to Leah, who laughed as the waitress hurried away. "You know we are both underage," she said making Aiden chuckle as he sipped on a glass of water; he didn't see the problem of having one small glass while they were on their date. "It's not like she asked for Id," he replied making Leah laugh softly and nod her head, it was only a glass and with her body temperature it wouldn't really affect her anyway. Leah grinned as she watched him, "so tell me about yourself?" Aiden said as he looked at his date; she was surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend or something. "I'm doing an online course on anatomy and physiology course," Leah said making Aiden nod his head, as he watched her; Leah blushed as she dipped her head down while the waitress reappeared with their starter and their glasses of wine. "What about you? Have you always wanted to be a teacher?" Leah asked as they both started on the baked Italian cheese & dipping breads. Aiden nodded his head as he popped some bread into his mouth, "I don't know how to describe it… I've always been good with children; I used to watch my cousins Wyatt and Chris when their parents were busy," Aiden said making Leah nod as she listened to him talk about his cousins; she smiled at how fond of them he seemed.

* * *

"Can we have the bill please?" Aiden asked as the waitress brought them their dessert of cookie dough lava cake, Leah watched as the waitress walked away looking annoyed as she realised that Aiden wasn't paying her any attention. "I think you've upset her," Leah giggled making her date look at her confused, he tilted her head making her grin as she looked over at the waitress. "She's been batting her eyes at you all night and you haven't even looked at her," Leah said making Aiden chuckle as he took a spoon full of his dessert. Licking his lips, Aiden grinned as he looked at Leah, "what sort of man would go on a date with a beautiful woman and flirt with the waitress," he said making Leah blush at his words before she quickly turned her attention to her dessert as the waitress returned with their bill. Aiden nodded at her as he checked the bill before he moved to pull his wallet out, Leah licked her lips as she moved to get her clutch. "What sort of date would I be if I made you pay?" Aiden asked as he took some money out of his wallet and putting it into the bill sleeve. Leah stared at him, she had always been the type of person to go halves on the bill; even when she dated Sam she would argued about paying her half however with Aiden it felt different.

* * *

Leah smiled as Aiden helped her out of the car, the two of them walked up the path to her home in silence before they stopped outside the door. "Thank you for tonight, I had a good time," Leah said as she wrapped her arms around her; Aiden had given her, his jacket since it was a little chilly outside. Aiden nodded his head as he smiled at her, he hadn't expected their date to go down perfectly, he'd asked Amelia to scan the future several times to make sure tonight was perfect for Leah. Suddenly the front door to the Clearwater house opened, revealing Sue Clearwater; who seemed stunned to see Leah actually returning from her date. Leah cleared her throat as she looked at her mother, "Aiden, this is my mother, Sue… Mum, this is my date, Aiden," Leah said introducing the pair; she could tell her mother was shocked that she was finally moving on from Sam. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater," Aiden said as Seth passed the front door, he paused before looking at his elder sister, who was blushing at being caught with Aiden by their mother. "It's nice to meet you too Aiden," Sue said as she looked between her daughter and the young man, she wasn't sure what to make of Leah dating again; she had spent so long holding onto Sam and now she was back dating. Aiden cleared his throat before looking at his wrist watch, "it was lovely to meet you… I better be getting home," Aiden said nodding at his car; Sue stared at the Audi R8 surprised at the sight of the expensive car. Leah smiled at Aiden as he walked down the path back towards the car, she was finally happy and it was all because of him.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	11. Chapter 11: The Cinema Date?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Cinema Date?**

Alicia licked her lips as she stood dressed in her selected Ghita snake print shirt and black high waisted skinny jeans paired with navy ankle boots; she ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Amelia. "Do I look okay?" Alicia asked as she looked at her older sister, who looked up from her book; the brunette gave her sister the once over before she nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, Alicia looked at herself once more in the mirror before the door bell rang; a smile lite up her face as she realised that Embry was here. Collecting her metal keeper across body bag, Alicia flashed a grin at her sister before she headed to answer the door; Aiden frowned as he watched his youngest sister, he couldn't believe that she was dating. "Don't follow her to the door," Amelia said as she moved to collect her laptop so that she could continue to work on her novel; Aiden frowned as he looked at his sister, he wasn't used to seeing them so relaxed like this. Alicia smiled as she opened the door to Embry, who smiled at her "Hello," the brunette said as she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her; Embry smiled at her before looking up the road to where Chief Swan lived. "So are you ready? Jacob's just gone to get Bella," Embry said making Alicia stare at him for a moment before she realised that this wasn't a date. Alicia nodded her head as she tried to hide her embarrassment about thinking this was actually a date.

* * *

The foursome were sat in a cinema in Port Angeles and Alicia couldn't help but wonder if Bella knew how much Jacob seemed to love her; the older brunette was talking about her relationship with Edward and it was clear that Jacob didn't want to hear about the vampire. "What does she see in him?" Alicia muttered to Embry as Bella continued to talk about Edward; Embry shrugged as he looked at Alicia, who was watching Bella in disgust. "I have no idea… she's crazy about him though," Embry said making Alicia nod as she held back a comment about how Bella would have to be crazy to date a vampire; but she knew that she couldn't tell Embry that. "From what I've seen of the Cullens… there isn't anything interesting there. They all have chalky pale skin; they all have very dark eyes despite the range in their hair tones. It's like they aren't human or something," Alicia mused before noticing that Embry, Jacob and Bella were now staring at her; it was clear that they hadn't expected her to notice that much about the Cullens, it seemed to worry them that she had. Alicia offered them a reassuring smile before opened her starburst and eating one. Bella licked her lips nervously as she remembered Edward's dislike for the Matthews' siblings, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that the trio knew more about the supernatural world than they let one. "So has anyone heard anything about this movie?" Alicia asked changing the subject with ease, Jacob glanced at Embry as if trying to tell him something while Bella stared at the younger brunette; there was something about her that just didn't seem normal. Embry turned his attention to Alicia and ignored the looks that Jacob was giving him, he didn't care what his friend thought about Alicia; she was his imprint, hell… the only reason Bella was here was because Charlie liked Jacob more than Edward.

* * *

Alicia sighed as she leant against Jacob's 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, she looked over at Bella and Jacob who were talking quietly and from where she was standing she could see that Bella was hurting Jacob. "So did you have fun tonight?" Embry asked as he leant against the car next to Alicia, who smiled at him and nodded her head as she turned her attention to him. "I did," Alicia said sweetly making Embry smile at her and nod his head before looking over at Jacob and Bella, he shook his head softly at his best friend wondering when Jacob would realise that Bella didn't care for him like that. "Can I be honest with you?" Alicia said biting her lip nervously as she brushing some hair from her face; Embry nodded his head curiously at her before Alicia took a deep breath as she prepared to speak. "I thought this was a date," the brunette revealed as she blushed and looked away from him, Embry smiled as he tilted Alicia's chin up making her look at him. "In all honesty it originally was… I sort of freaked myself out the other night and Jacob offered to come with me for moral support, he was meant to 'fall ill' and leave us alone if things went well. I didn't know he'd asked Bella to join us until like an hour before we picked you up," Embry said softly making Alicia smile and nod her head understandable; she had nearly talked Amelia ear off when she freaked out over what to wear for this date.

The sudden screech of tires entering the car park made Embry and Alicia look away from one another and at the black Volvo XC60, that pulled into the cinema car park; the brunette frowned as Edward Cullen climbed out of the car with a frown set upon his face, while Bella smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Edward threw a glare at Alicia, who frowned wondering why the vampire disliked her so; it wasn't as if he could tell that she was a witch. "Must be here to pick Bella up," Embry said making Alicia nod as she watched Bella move happily to greet her boyfriend, she seemed to forget that she had been talking to Jacob and it hurt to see her throw him away as if Edward was everything. Pursing her lips, Alicia wondered if Amelia would mind if one day they used her empathy to show Bella, just how much she was hurting Jacob; it made Alicia sick to see how little the older brunette seemed to care that she was hurting him.

* * *

"So I'll see you at Amelia's birthday party?" Alicia asked as Embry walked her up the path to the front door; Jacob had been in a foul mood when they had driven back from Port Angeles and the brunette couldn't blame him. "Of course… I promise you next time we have a date, it will just be the two of us," Embry said glancing back at Jacob, who was staring at Bella's house. Alicia grinned as she pecked Embry on the cheek before she turned and walked into the house, however she wasn't expecting to find her siblings in a late night study session with the Book of Shadows. Alicia swallowed hard as she looked at Amelia, who was nursing a mug and seemed to have her brown eyes closed as if searching through a vision. "What happened?" Alicia asked concerned as she hurried forward before Charlie Swan appeared in her eye line, she stopped as she looked at the police chief. "That's what to know," Charlie said making Amelia open her eyes and look at him while Aiden frowned, it was clear that tonight had been eventful in more than one way for the Matthews family. Alicia licked her lips, she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that something major had gone down while she had been on her date with Embry.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	12. Chapter 12: Somebody's in Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Somebody's in Trouble.**

"So the red haired vampiress that attacked you… nearly got Charlie," Alicia said as she looked between Amelia, who nodded her heads as she continued to search for what they would need to protect Charlie against this. Charlie hadn't taken the news that vampires were real very well, and it had only gotten worse when he realised that his only daughter was dating one. "So let me get this right… all those myths and legends, they are real?" Charlie said making the siblings look at him and nod, they'd had no choice but to tell him the truth about the supernatural world; he had taken it as well as could be expected. The chief of police sat quietly for a moment before shaking his head, "that means the Quileute legends are true… they turn into wolves," Charlie said as he started to remember the stories that he had heard from his friend Billy. Aiden looked at Amelia who shrugged, they didn't know what he was talking about but it made them curious since they were connected to several members of the community. "The Quileute's are descended from ancient spirit warriors. However, a change impacted the tribe members hugely during Taha Aki's leadership and permanently changed their powers to phasing into giant wolves," Charlie said as he tried to remember what he had been told by Billy and his late friend Harry about the legends. Alicia licked her lips wondering if Embry was one of them, she didn't know how to react if he was; since she didn't know what this meant for them.

"I need to see Bella…" Charlie said as his thoughts moved back away from the Quileute's and the fact that his friends had lied to him for so many years to the fact that his daughter was dating a vampire. Aiden looked at Amelia, who nodded her head at Charlie understandably; she knew that he had every right to be upset with the fact that his daughter was involved with a vampire. "We'll come with you… we don't need this vampire thinking that it's okay to do away with you because you know about him and his family," Aiden said as Amelia prepared herself, it would be up to her to make sure that Edward didn't get a chance to kill Charlie.

* * *

Stepping into the Swan's house, Amelia nodded that the coast was clear for now before allowing Charlie to step inside; the police chief frowned as he looked around his living room. "Bella," he called as he moved nervously, he didn't know what he was going to say to his daughter but he hoped that she wasn't dating Edward if she already knew that he was a vampire. Alicia glanced at Amelia as Bella appeared downstairs, the older brunette looked between the Matthews' siblings before she turned her attention to her father; Amelia nodded at Aiden, she could sense Edward hovering in the area and knew that the moment Charlie confronted Bella, he'd made his appearance. "I've just heard some worrying news…" Charlie said while Bella stared at her father innocently, however it was clear that the chief of police wasn't going to drop this. "I was nearly killed today by a red haired vampire," Charlie said making Bella stare at her father concerned before Edward appeared; he stopped for a moment when Charlie glared at him then turned his attention to Bella, who was looking at him. "Don't even think about it Cullen… I know about you and your family being vampires," Charlie hissed making Bella stare at her father shocked before Edward attempted to move closer to her.

Amelia jerked her hands causing the vase next to Edward to explode in warning making the vampire look at her shocked; Charlie swallowed as he looked at his daughter, she had seemed surprised that he knew that Edward was a vampire. "Dad, I can explain…" Bella started as she away from her father and closer to Edward, who wrapped his arms around her making Bella smile up at him. Aiden raised an eyebrow at his sister Amelia, who shook her head, since she didn't understand it either; from what they knew of vampires they weren't capable of feelings like what she was picking up from Edward. "I know what Edward and his family are… I don't care I love him," Bella said making Charlie stare at her dumbstruck before Edward stepped forward slightly offering a glare at the Matthews siblings. "Let me explain Charlie… I don't know what _they_ have told you but it can't be the truth," Edward said making Amelia glare at him, she hated when vampires got cocky like this one; it made it even more fun when they dropped the Charmed legacy on them. "Excuse me leech… but if it wasn't for me then Charlie wouldn't be here, you started this with the red haired vamp and now she's murdering people, innocent people, this is the second time we have had to clean up your mess," Amelia snapped making Edward frown as he looked at her; however it was only at Charlie's intervention that stopped an argument rising.

"I don't care what you say Edward… they saved me, they've been honest with me from the start," Charlie said making Bella look down at her hands; she felt horrible for keeping Charlie out of this, but she had done so to protect him from the Volturi. Bella paused as she remember what the Volturi would do if they learnt that Charlie knew about vampires, her head snapped up and she glared at the Matthews' siblings; they had brought nothing but trouble. "How could you tell… you've sentenced him to death, if the Volturi…" Bella snapped while Charlie watched his daughter, it was clear that she didn't even care that she was in trouble or the trouble that she had brought upon them by being with Edward. "Please… Aro knows of us as does the rest of the magical community, we are the Charmed Ones', the Volturi won't start another fight with us," Aiden said proudly making Edward still as he stared at the three siblings in shock; Bella pursed her lips and looked at her boyfriend to back her up but he didn't. Charlie took a deep breath as he stared at his daughter, "Bella… I would like you to pack your things," he said calmly making his daughter look at him and frown as she started to assume that he was sending her to her mother.

"That won't stop me from being with Edward…" Bella argued as Edward swallowed nervously, he had never expected to meet the Charmed Ones; this put things in a different situation. "I'm not… I want you out of my house," Charlie said making Bella stare at her father devastated, she hadn't expected him to react like this, to Edward being a vampire. "I don't know how to deal with this Bella… I've had to hear the truth from people who aren't even central for this; they've put their lives on the line twice because of this mess. I don't know if I can trust you anymore, so for now I want you to stay with the Cullens," Charlie said before he moved passed his daughter, who was still numb from the shock of her father's announcement; she didn't know how to react to this.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth Comes Out.**

Alicia looked at Charlie, who was staring blankly at the television as Bella appeared down the stairs with her suitcase and Edward; the brunette looked at her boyfriend biting her lip. "I'm going now," Bella said softly as she handed her suitcase to Edward, before she looked at her father, who hadn't spoken to her since he had told her to leave; she had hoped that he would say goodbye to her now. Edward frowned when Charlie didn't even look at his daughter to say goodbye to her, he knew that Charlie was upset that Bella had been selfish about how much danger Charlie was in because of her choices. "I'll see you soon?" Bella asked softly as she waited for her father to speak to her, however she blinked back tears when Charlie didn't even acknowledge her; it was only for Amelia stepping back into the house that there was any noise. Pausing for a moment, the brunette glanced at Bella who glared at her for telling her father about the vampires and supernatural world; before Edward lead her from the house, he didn't need her starting a fight with a powerful witch. As soon as Bella and Edward were gone, Charlie sighed and looked at the three witches who were preparing some anti-vampire traps to set up around the house that would warn any vampires away. "So what do we do now?" Charlie asked as Alicia helped Aiden prepare the enchantments to keep vampires out of the house; Amelia licked her lips as she looked at Charlie, who was watching them with interest. "First we put up protection charms around both houses… then we need to know what we are dealing with here," Aiden said making Amelia nod in agreement; they needed to know if they were just dealing with vampires or something more.

* * *

Emily stepped out of her home and hurried towards the car that was waiting for her in the rain; she carried Claire close to her chest before she climbed quickly into the car. The brunette that was waiting for her flashed Emily a reassuring smile, before they pulled away from the small house and started back towards Forks; the sooner they were safely back at the house the better. "You understand why I couldn't tell you about the boys?" Emily said as she looked over at Amelia, who nodded her head as she took a deep breath; Aiden had gone to see the Elders about what was happening here in Forks and he been shocked to hear that there was a pack of shape-shifters living that close to vampires and there hadn't been a war yet. "We understand that you couldn't tell us… it wasn't your secret, but a warning would have been nice," Amelia said making Emily nod her head at her with a smile; she knew that the brunette had no idea about Paul imprinting on her, Emily wondered how Amelia would take the news when it came out. "So what is going on? You didn't really say much over the phone," Emily asked curiously as they left La Push and started to head towards Amelia's home; the brunette had a feeling that the shape-shifters knew that she had collected Emily and it wouldn't be long before they turned up with the Cullens.

"Charlie was attacked by the red haired leech, we didn't have any choice but to tell him what was going on; naturally he figured the Cullens out and he's told Bella to go live with them since she's putting everyone in danger," Amelia explained while Emily stared at her shocked; she didn't know what to make of what she had just been told. If Charlie was now aware of the supernatural world, then it easy to guess that Charlie knew that Billy had been lying to him for years; Emily hated to think how this would affect their friendship.

* * *

No sooner than they had arrived at the Swan's house, Amelia's head snapped to the forest making Emily look at her worried before Alicia appeared and ushered her and Claire into the house. Amelia frowned as Paul appeared wearing nothing but cut-offs, he moved towards her cautiously as Sam appeared out of the shadows of the woods; it was clear that something was going on something they wouldn't like. "So you're a shape-shifter," Amelia said as Aiden stepped out of the house as Paul stopped walking and stared at her shocked; he hadn't expected her to know what he was. Sam looked at Paul as he walked closer as he warily approached Paul, who seemed to sense that Amelia wasn't going to let him near her. Amelia's previous encounters with shape-shifters weren't pleasant ones, they had been low-level demonic beings; the brunette wasn't sure how Paul's ability fitted in with what she knew about shape-shifters. "Amelia… what is going on?" Sam asked neutrally making Paul glare at him, they had received some sort of warning from the Cullens that the Matthews were dangerous and not to be trusted but that was it. "We'll explain when the Cullens are here…" Aiden replied as Alicia stepped out of the house and stopped by her siblings; Embry quickly appeared from the forest with the rest of the wolf pack, whatever was going on wasn't going to be good.

It didn't take long for the Cullens to arrive; Edward glared at the siblings while Amelia licked her lips as her eyes focused on Bella who was clinging to him. "Okay… now explain," Sam demanded making Paul snarl at him, he didn't like the idea that Sam had that Amelia was behind some sort of evil. "Alright, let's cut to the chase… we know that the Cullens are vampires and that you are shape-shifters; due to the horrendous mess that you've left behind we have been forced to intervene after the red haired leech nearly killed Emily and then Charlie," Aiden said furiously while Bella looked down at her feet ashamed at all the trouble that she was causing and yet Edward still wouldn't change her. Amelia held back a smart comment as she picked up on Bella's self-pity; she couldn't understand why anyone was interested in such a self-centred human. "And just who do you think you are?" Rosalie snapped making Aiden chuckle as he looked at her, he wondered when the news would catch up with the rest of the supernatural world that the Halliwells had retired and that they were the Charmed Ones now.

"We're the Charmed Ones," Aiden said making Carlisle swallow before he turned to glare at Edward; everyone who knew of them knew that the Charmed Ones, were a force for good. Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens looked taken back, some of them offering glares at Edward for trying to turn them against the one people that stood in the way of evil taking over the world. "Now this is your only warning… cross us and we won't hesitate to deal with you," Amelia said as she crossed her arms before Rosalie snorted; Amelia jerked her hands causing the bin next to the blonde vampiress to exploded making the group gathered flinch; it was clear that this wasn't a warning to be taken lightly.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Eighteenth Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This is a re-write of my older Power of Three story.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Happy Eighteenth Birthday.**

The morning of the 12th of April 2006 arrived faster than Amelia would have thought, and although the brunette was happy enough to forget that it was her eighteenth birthday; her siblings just wouldn't let her and neither would her relatives. Running a hand through her hair, Amelia licked her lips as she tidied the shelves in the library; Mrs. Cooper had been extra nice to her today and seemed to be in a lot better mood as of late. What the brunette wasn't expecting was to step back into a warm chest that made her still, swallowing hard Amelia turned to face Paul; who was standing behind her with a tight smile on his face. Since the confrontation with the supernatural beings of Forks and La Push, and things had been pretty much silent on that front while the siblings prepared to get rid of Victoria. Charlie hadn't called Bella home and it was clear that as her finals started to take place that he wasn't going to forgive her soon; Edward had stopped glaring at Alicia while she was at school and it was clear that Carlisle and Esme had told him the stories of what she was capable of since he seemed to have some sort of new found respect for her. In the case of the Quileute's, they had avoided the Matthews siblings at all costs; Sam had ordered the pack to keep their distance from the siblings something that had caused him problems with Paul and Leah, who had taken his order personally and given him hell for it. So the last place at Amelia ever expected to find Paul was back in the library with her; he tilted his head curiously as he watched her for a moment.

"I know that you probably don't want to see me… but I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Paul said before handed her a small velvet drawstring pouch that made Amelia look at him confused; he wasn't like anything she knew about shape-shifters and the Elders weren't being that helpful right now. "Paul, you didn't have to do this," Amelia said as she opened it to reveal a handcrafted a sterling silver wolf howling, which was finely detailed with engravings and had a traditional liquid silver and turquoise chain. "It's beautiful thank you," Amelia said making Paul smile at her before he signalled for her to turn around so that he could put it on her, his hands trialled delicately as he placed the necklace on her. "I wanted to get you something special…" Paul said with a shrug as she turned back to face him, his brown eyes focused briefly on the necklace before he looked up at her face. He hated Sam for putting in the injunction that he was to stay away from Amelia; it wasn't something that Paul wanted and he knew that Sam would be angry with him for coming to see her but he simply didn't care anymore.

* * *

Amelia smiled at her Aunt Piper hugged her; Alicia had still gone through with the birthday party even with the vampire problem. "I can't believe you are eighteen," Piper said with a smile as she admired the nude/coral panelled bandage bodycon dress paired with black/white wedges that had been a gift from Phoebe. Alicia grinned as she moved towards her sister; she was wearing a grey frock and frill drop waist dress with scallop sequin embellishment paired with suede high heel sandals. "It seems like only yesterday that myself and Alexandria were bring her home," Jonathon mused as he moved to hug his eldest daughter; who flashed him a smile, she knew that big occasions like this were hard for him since her mother's death. "Going soft there Jon?" Leo asked making as he handed his daughter, Melinda, to Piper who grinned as she held her daughter close; this was why the older Charmed Ones has retired, they were parents now. "Damn right I am Wyatt… it's not every day your eldest daughter turns eighteen," Jonathon said proudly making Amelia blush before she noticed that Phoebe was eyeing the necklace around her neck.

Biting her lip, Amelia quickly excused herself to the kitchen, the brunette was only to aware what Phoebe was like when she caught onto something; Amelia didn't need another Halliwell-Inquisition. "So who's the necklace from?" Phoebe asked innocently as she cornered Amelia in the kitchen, the brunette groaning wondering if there was anything that she could do to escape this. Paige glanced between the two of them as she stepped into the kitchen; "Amelia's got a boyfriend," Phoebe cooed as she hugged her younger cousin, who groaned as she realised that this was going from bad to worse. Paige looked at her with interest, judging by the colour that Amelia had turned, Phoebe hadn't been far off the mark; the two older witches looked at the brunette expectantly, wanting for her to tell them about her boyfriend. "We've only had one date… and he's from La Push, one of their shape-shifters," Amelia said nervously before her two cousins cooed at her sweetly before their husband's appeared. The two men raised an eyebrow at their wives before Coop spoke, "I think the Quileute's are the only shape-shifters that I know that aren't a danger to anyone… they're protectors, originally they had the power of astral projection," he mused making Amelia look at him. This little bit of news gave her a little hope of forging a relationship with Paul, she didn't know what it was but she felt like she'd die if something happened to him.

* * *

Jonathon smiled softly as he passed something to Amelia as he prepared to leave with the others to travel home; the brunette looked at him confused wondering what it was and why he had wanted until now to give it to her. "It's from your mother," Jonathon said softly making Amelia still as she looked down at the items that she had been given; the first was a white envelope and the second was a brown package. Tears filled Amelia's eyes as she thought of her mother, the brunette had been five years old when her mother had been murdered; it was something that hung over the Charmed Ones and that they couldn't escape. "I'll see you in the summer for Alicia's birthday in July," Jonathon said nodding his head, he still had problems talking about his late wife; it had killed him that he has lost her while he was immortal due to him being a whitelighter. Amelia watched as her father orbed away, Aiden offered her a small smile as he left her alone with the gift that she had been given from her mother; the brunette didn't know what to think about what she had been gifted with. Biting her lip, Amelia carefully opened the brown package which revealed a small book that hadn't been written in; the brunette frowned wondering why her mother had left her this. Opening the letter, Amelia felt tears pricked her eyes as she read the note; "_Y__our road's been the longest, Amelia. But I was never worried about you. You know why? Because I had a premonition the day you were born. You'll do amazing things and I hope you record them in this, Love Mum,"._

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	15. Chapter 15: Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

About Prue: I'm going along with the comic series that continues the story of the original Charmed Ones (Piper, Phoebe and Paige) after the TV show ended. Due to this Prue is currently serving as the Caretaker of the Balance with Cole keeping her company, but she will make small appearances so don't worry.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Drastic Measures.**

Moving through the bush as he watched Amelia walk towards her car as she finished work for the day, he knew that this was his only chance to catch her before she returned home. Shifting with ease into his human form, Paul licked his lips as he moved silent to clothe himself before he slipped out the woods and towards Amelia, who hadn't even noticed him yet. It had been a month since Paul had last seen his imprint and finally he'd had enough, there wasn't anything that Sam could do to stop him now that he'd given himself to his wolf; it wanted to be reunited with its mate and it wouldn't be stopped. Amelia jumped as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and hold her in place, the brunette stilled as she felt lips brush against her neck before she attempted to struggle out of the hold. "Amelia," Paul said making the brunette stop struggling as she realised that it was Paul, who had snuck up behind her; pulling away from him, Amelia turned to face him confused. "Paul, what are you doing here?" the brunette asked as she took note of how he seemed to be in pain and his appearance looked rougher than the last time that she had seen him. "I had to see you," Paul said softly as he seemed to relax as soon as he touched her again, however the moment was broken when Sam stormed out of the forest. Amelia licked her lips nervously as Sam stopped a few feet away from the two of them, Paul glared at his alpha as Sam focused on Amelia who shifted nervously under his watchful eyes.

"I thought that I had made myself clear… the Matthews are our tribal enemy," Sam said making Paul glare at him as he pushed Amelia behind him as more of the wolf pack appeared; it was clear that this wasn't going to end well. Leah looked at Amelia before she turned her attention to Paul; everyone knew that you could only push him so far until he snapped. "Amelia is my imprint Sam… I will not be parted from her any longer," Paul snarled making the brunette glance at him, she knew that she had to get out of here before a fight started but she doubted that she would get far with the pack surround her. Sam pursed his lips as he turned his attention to Amelia, she and her siblings had brought nothing but trouble to him since they had arrived; Paul was breaking injunctions, Embry was moping about and Leah… she refused to even be near him and Emily anymore. "You've brought nothing but trouble to my tribe since you got here…" Sam spat as he started to shake, Paul snarled as he stared at his alpha who was becoming a danger to his imprint. Jacob moved forward as he realised that Sam was losing control, he licked his lips as he wondered what would happen if he didn't intervene. "I haven't done anything… if anyone is to blame here then it's Bella Swan," the brunette replied as Sam made a step towards her, Amelia held her ground while Paul snarled at Sam in warning.

Leah moved towards Amelia and carefully moved her away from the two visible shaking men; the brunette glanced at Leah at the same moment that Sam did. "Lee-Lee, she is nothing but a threat to our tribe…" Sam said ignoring the snarl that Paul made as he phased into his dark silver fur wolf form that was five-times larger his human size. Amelia made a soft squeak in surprise; she had never seen anything like that before. "Can it Sam… you don't get to say who we can see, Aiden is my imprint and Amelia is Paul's get used to it. you can't keep them from us and you can't harm them," Leah said as Amelia stared at the giant wolf that was standing just feet away from her, she couldn't believe her eyes; she couldn't believe that it was real. Sam frowned as he looked at Leah, it was like he didn't want to believe that she was moving on from him with Aiden; Amelia suddenly felt a crippling heartache making her legs give way. Paul whimpered as he moved quickly to the brunette's side, while the rest of the pack looked concerned at her sudden collapse; however Amelia's attention was solely on Leah.

The sound of tinkling bells sounded before Alicia and Aiden appeared in a flurry of blue/white orbs, they looked confused at the scene in front of them; Amelia's attention was still focused on Leah, who shifted uncomfortably. "Does he know how much he hurt you?" Amelia asked making Leah look at her confused, the rest of the pack looked at the brunette wondering what she was talking about. Aiden and Alicia moved towards their sister worried about what she may have picked up with her empathy, the brunette often tried to tune that part of her powers off; however if an emotion was strong enough, she could pick it up. "Amelia's empathic… she generally only picks up on strong emotions," Aiden explained wondering what his sister had picked up on, it was clear that the emotion had been strong enough to disarm her like this. Paul whimpered as he moved to the brunette's side and nuzzled his head against her before he glared at Sam, who was looking darkly at Amelia; Aiden and Alicia moved closer to their sister confused about what was going on here. Sam suddenly clutched his head as Amelia licked her lips as she watched him drop to his knees, the brunette knew that she shouldn't be getting involved but she had to show Sam what he had done to those around him. "Amelia stop projecting," Aiden said softly as the brunette carefully got back to her feet, she glanced at her brother, who gave her a stern look making her sigh before she stopped projecting the emotions of those around her to Sam.

"Now you know how much pain you're causing here Sam… go home to Emily," Amelia said as Paul nuzzled his head gently against her stomach; he had worried for a moment that it had been something serious when she had collapsed. Sam glared at the brunette before he launched himself at her on the phase; however Jacob knocked him away and snarled making the pack look at him shocked. Paul snarled as he gently moved in front of Amelia to protect her while Leah stared at her ex-boyfriend wondering what on earth had gotten into him; it was the absolute law that they couldn't hurt another's imprint. Jacob snarled as he approached Sam, who seemed shocked at what was happening; he hadn't expected for Jacob to attack him. "I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief. I am taking my place as the rightful alpha of this pack," Jacob said once he had turned back into his human form, Sam stared at his shocked while the rest of the wolf pack felt a shift in the structure of their pack. The Matthews siblings looked at Jacob confused about what was happening, he sighed as he looked at them; he knew that there was only one way to go about this. "We need your help to deal with the vampire problem…" Jacob said making Aiden nod his head while Amelia rested a calming hand on Paul's side; her fingers trailing through his fur as she realised from this moment that everything had changed.

* * *

Pre-Chapter 15 Quileute Pack Structure:

Sam Uley (Alpha) - Emily Young

Jacob Black (Beta)

Jared Cameron (Omega) - Kim Connweller

Paul Lahote - Amelia Matthews

Embry Call - Alicia Matthews

Leah Clearwater - Aiden Matthews

Seth Clearwater

Quil Ateara V - Claire Young

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	16. Chapter 16: The Council Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Council Meeting.**

Amelia licked her lips as she brushed some hair from her face; she knew that this was going to be difficult and that the Quileute council wasn't going to be happy with the sudden changes within the pack. Paul had explained almost everything to her after Jacob had become the leader of the wolf pack; Sam had disappeared sulking about what had happened and the Matthews siblings hadn't been surprised when he refused to acknowledge the pact that Jacob had with them. "What do you see?" Aiden asked making the brunette look at him; they were waiting to be called into the council chamber so that they could talk to the Quileute council. The pack all looked confused as they turned their attention to Amelia, who crossed her arms as she glanced at her brother. "This isn't going to end well…" Amelia said making Aiden chuckle as he shook his head amused what she had said, Paul looked at his imprint confused before Sue Clearwater appeared a told them to come inside. Alicia flashed a look at her siblings before they headed into the council chamber; Jacob swallowed as he led the pack into the chamber followed by the siblings. It was clear to see that the older council members weren't happy to see the three siblings standing in their presence; Amelia was probably going to be right again. "What are they doing here?" old Quil asked making Paul and Embry move closer to their imprints, Aiden glanced at Leah; this was clear that this was going to be difficult.

"The Matthews have agreed to help us deal with the threat of Victoria," Jacob said nodding at Aiden and his sisters; old Quil pursed his lips as he looked between the three siblings. "Why should we trust the pale faces? When we have the pack," old Quil sneered making Aiden frown at the old man; he could see why Amelia thought that this wasn't going to end well, it was perfectly clear that they were being judged and that the council thought that the wolves were superior to the siblings. "Because our family has been doing this for over three hundred years, it's in our blood as much as shape-shifting is in yours," Aiden said making old Quil frown at the fact that the pale face had spoken in their council meeting. "We are descended from spirit walkers…" old Quil said proudly making Alicia roll her eyes at his thought that they were unique in that factor; Alicia closed her eyes and allowed herself to be projected across the rooms. "You're not the only ones," Alicia's astral said making the council jump before they looked between the spirit form and her real form. Alicia stopped her projection and grinned while Amelia glanced at her sister, while the council stood shocked at what she had been able to do; they had never seen anyone with this form of power before. "Can you all do that?" Billy asked making Alicia shake her head before glancing at her siblings; it was clear that this council knew nothing about the supernatural world.

* * *

"So why has Sam been removed as Pack Alpha?" old Quil asked as he glanced at Sam, who was sat beside Emily away from his pack; it was clear that neither of them were happy with this turn in events. Jacob licked his lips as he stepped forward and looked at the council, "I stepped up as the alpha since Sam was becoming a threat to several imprints…" Jacob said as old Quil moved to glare at the siblings. Amelia rolled her eyes, she didn't need her empathy to sense the amount of hatred that he had for them; it was perfectly clear that he had preferred Sam as the alpha and that he wasn't going to warm to them at any point. "Is this true Sam?" Billy asked with a frown, his eyes glancing at Emily's scared face and wonder why he would risk angering one of his brother's by doing that to someone else. Sam looked down at his hands, he knew that he was wrong to attempt to attack Amelia; he had seen her as a threat and her powers were stronger than any of the vampires that they had faced.

"Yes, I saw Amelia as a threat after she had shown me the hatred that my pack had come to have of me," Sam said softly making the elders look confused, they turned their attention to Amelia for answers about what she had done to Sam. "I'm empathic… I can feel and understand other people's feelings and emotions; it's slowly developed to the point where I can project the emotions," Amelia explained making the council stare at her; they hadn't expected the siblings to have such different powers. Paul gently brushed a hand against Amelia's, making several of the council look at the two of them; it was clear that Paul had imprinted on Amelia. "How do we know that we can trust you? We know nothing of the three of you," old Quil said making Aiden roll his eyes as Leah stood next to him; it was clear that this wasn't going to be easy. The old Quileute wasn't going to make this easier for them, it was clear that he was one of those people who were stuck in his ways. "We are descendants of Melinda Warren; our family names strike fear in to evil beings and has down for hundreds of years, we are the Charmed Ones," Aiden said as the colour drained from several council members faces, they knew of the Warren line and it was clear that they knew it well.

* * *

Paul glared at old Quil, it was clear that this wasn't going to end well and that the council member agreed with Sam about not trusting the siblings. Embry wrapped his arms around Alicia, who cuddled into his chest; this was going downhill fast and that this was going to end badly like Amelia had predicted. "I vote that we ban the Matthews from La Push," old Quil said making Paul and Embry snarl at him, he smirked at them before turning his attention to the other council members. Leah stared at her mother as she felt Aiden place a comforting arm around her, he looked at Amelia and Paul; he had a feeling that Amelia wasn't going to stand and listen to the old man for much longer without lashing out. "Listen we need their help… if we want to stand a chance against Victoria then we need their help," Jacob said making his father frown, from what they had seen from the siblings they wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire even if they were from the Warren line. Alicia licked her lips as she looked at her sister, who was glaring at old Quil; he was starting to grate on her nerves and it was clear that it wasn't going to end well. "We don't need anything from them," old Quil spat making Paul tighten his hold on Amelia, who glared at the old council member before she took a deep breath and focused on the vase across the room. In a split second it smashed making everyone jump and look at it, while Aiden glared at Amelia for breaking the vase but he was grateful that she hadn't attempted to take out the council. Old Quil pursed his lips as he looked between the siblings, he wasn't going to rest until his tribe was safe from this witches.

* * *

Post-Chapter 15 Quileute Pack Structure:

Jacob Black (Alpha)

Leah Clearwater (Beta) - Aiden Matthews

Paul Lahote (Omega) - Amelia Matthews

Embry Call - Alicia Matthews

Quil Ateara V - Claire Young

Seth Clearwater

Jared Cameron - Kim Connweller

Sam Uley - Emily Young

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	17. Chapter 17: The Informant

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Informant.**

Alicia frowned as she collected that morning's paper; she glanced at the front cover and shook her head wondering why no one else from the magical community was taking notice of what was happening in Seattle. The last few weeks had been stressful for the Matthews siblings and it was clear that there was something more going on in the supernatural world; Aiden had spoken with the elders but it had revealed little results. Amelia had been having sharp headaches as the weeks passed and it was clear that the siblings were being kept in the dark about something that was happening; something that they weren't meant to get involved in. Alicia paused as she spotted Bella and Edward preparing to leave for Florida to visit her mother; they had come to collect some things from Charlie, who Bella had begged to allow her to move back home but to no avail. "Alicia?" Embry asked as he appeared out of the forest, the Quileute council had come to the decision that having the Charmed Ones as their allies would better than them as their enemies. "Bella's off to Florida to see her mother for a few days," Alicia said making Embry nod before he glanced at the forest were Jacob was hiding; it was clear that he was deeply in love with Bella, who was leading him on. The brunette smiled as she looked at him with everyone's focus on beating Victoria, they hadn't seen a lot of each other even at school. "Do you think he'll change her?" Embry asked making Alicia sigh and shrug her shoulders as she looked over at Bella, who seemed disappointed that her father still hadn't forgiven her.

"One day he will," Amelia said as she exited the house with Paul, who didn't look happy about something and it was clear that it revolved around her sister. Embry looked at his imprint's sister concerned, he didn't know what Jacob would do when that time came; he was still convinced that he stood a chance for her heart. "What's going on?" Alicia asked making Paul frown as Amelia rolled her eyes, she was sick of being kept in the dark and something had to be done about it. "I'm going to Seattle, there is something going on there and we need to find out what it is," Amelia said making Alicia nod her head while Embry frowned as he looked at Paul; it was clear that he didn't want his imprint going to do this alone. Alicia grinned at her sister as she realised that Paul wasn't going to let this go, "Good luck," she said making Paul frown at her; he had hoped that Alicia or Aiden would talk her out of this. Amelia rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her wolf and offered him a small smile, "I'll be back before you know it," she said making Paul sigh and nod his head.

* * *

Walking down a street in Seattle, Amelia licked her lips nervously as she walked away from the Audi R8; the brunette was wearing a navy oversized T-shirt in crepe and black skinny jeans paired with black wedge shoe boots and stone contrast band trench. The brunette shivered as she stuffed her hands into her pockets as she hurried down the streets, she kept her head down as she walked while rain poured down from the sky. Amelia knew that she had to be careful while she was here in Seattle, but there was someone that she had to speak with and she knew just were to find him; the brunette shivered as she spotted the bar that she knew that her informant would be inside. Amelia slowed her walk and sighed as she looked behind her, she had no doubt in her mind that he would be there; "are you going to pretend not to be following me for long?" she asked before he appeared from the shadows. Paul sighed as he moved to her side; he had pulled on a t-shirt with his cropped jeans and black trainers; the rain pulling his short hair down his face.

Offering him a smile, Amelia started walking again before they stepped into the bar; she licked her lips as her eyes found the man that she was looking for. Brushing her wet hair out of her face, Amelia moved towards him causing a few people to fall silent; they were relieved when she moved passed them then they quickly left the bar, Paul seemed a little stunned that his imprint has this sort of power. "Hello Jack," Amelia said making the man stop what he was doing, he stood frozen as if surprised that she had been able to find him. Licking his lips, Jack Jeebs turned to face the brunette; his eyes flickering from Amelia to the man that was with her, he didn't know what it was but he knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Amelia… long time no see," Jack said as he messed with the pool stick that he was holding, Paul furrowed his brow as he looked at his imprint wondering how she knew this homeless person with crazy eyes. "You know why I'm here Jack," Amelia said as she stepped towards him, causing the man to pale as he moved away from her fearfully. Paul looked at his imprint, he didn't know what it was but she was super sexy right now; she was completely bad ass. "I don't know…" Jack said making Amelia purse her lips and flick her wrists causing his head to explode; Paul looked at his imprint shocked at her decision to murder him in cold blood. "He's not dead," Amelia said as she sensed his shock at what she had done, Paul looked at her before Jack's head started to grow back.

Paul stared at him shocked as Jack ranted about Amelia's decision to destroy his head; she smirked as she looked at the demon knowing that she would get what she wanted out of him. "Tell me what is going on here in Seattle," Amelia demanded making Jack purse his lips, Paul stepped forward making the demon look at him frightened before he looked at Amelia who raised her hands again. "Okay, okay… I'll tell you what I know," Jack said knowing that he shouldn't mess with Amelia; she wasn't going to let this go until she had the information that she wanted. The brunette lowered her hands making Jack relax slightly as he looked at Paul, who was glaring at him "there is this vampiress… she's going around turning the people that are missing to form some sort of army," Jack said making Paul stare at him while Amelia nodded her head. The brunette didn't know what it was but it made sense that Victoria would do something like this; she would be stupid if she attempted to take the pack and the Cullens on by herself. "She's after some human… something to do with a mate for a mate," Jack said hoping that Amelia wouldn't blow up his head again; Paul looked at his imprint who sighed as she shook her head wondering how the Cullens had let things get this bad. "Thank you Jack," Amelia said making Jack nod nervously before the brunette turned on her heel and walking out of the bar with Paul. The two walked quickly away from the bar, their thoughts filled with what they had been told by Jack; they knew what this meant and it didn't seem that there was much that the pack could do if Jack's Intel was right.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	18. Chapter 18: Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Making Plans.**

Leah grinned as Aiden kissed down her neck, she couldn't believe that he was her imprint; glancing over at Sam, she couldn't help but feel happy that she was no longer stuck pinning for someone that she couldn't have. "I was thinking we have dinner tonight… just the two of us?" Aiden said sweetly making Leah nod her head, she smiled up at him before she kissed his lips causing Sam to frown. Emily looked over at her cousin, she watched as Leah talked happily with Aiden; she didn't even have to look at Sam, who she knew was glaring at the man that had replaced him in Leah's life. Alicia was wrapped up in Embry's arms while Amelia and Paul were talking quietly between themselves; they had all gathered to hear what they had discovered from Amelia's informant. "Okay, this meeting is in session," Jacob said as he walked into the living room of Sam and Emily's home; it was still the centre of pack life even if Sam was no longer the alpha. Jacob looked over at Amelia and Paul; he nodded his head at them so that they could tell them what they had learnt. "Victoria's preparing an army," Amelia said making the pack fall silent, they had expected something bad but this was something else. Aiden tilted his head at his sister, he had a feeling that this was the thing that the elders had been hiding from them; they hadn't wanted them to get involved in this and now they were. "An army of vampires?" Seth asked making Amelia nod, no one in the underworld was stupid enough to get involved with this sort of plan; they knew that the cleaners could show up and anyone involved could be erased.

"I don't understand why the cleaners haven't got involved… it's all over the papers," Alicia murmured as she pulled out the stack of papers that she had been collecting with the stories of different people who were missing or had been murdered. Aiden nodded his head while the pack look confused, the siblings often forgot that they didn't know much about the world around them and some of the rules that the siblings lived by. "The Cleaners are a neutral part within the Magical Community, they exist beyond time and space, the sole purpose of their existence is to ensure that mortals never became aware of the existence of the magical world, whatever the cost," Amelia explained making the wolf pack stare shocked that there was this force surrounding them and they didn't even now. Aiden wrapped his arms around Leah; he had a strong dislike for the cleaners who had caused them a lot of trouble in the past. "Like the Volturi?" Jacob asked as he recalled Bella saying something about the vampire royalty, but Alicia shook her head making him confused. "The cleaners are higher than them… they are above us all and the Volturi fear them more than anything," Alicia said making the pack nod, they knew from experience that some vampires like Victoria would expose themselves to the world.

* * *

Flipping through the Book of Shadows, Alicia sighed as she tried to find something to help protect Charlie; the chief of police hadn't been happy to hear that things were worse than they had thought. "Ali, why don't you have a break?" Embry asked as he stopped his imprint from flipping through the book; she sighed as she closed her eyes before she turned to look at him. Embry offered her a reassuring smile as he closed the book behind her and pulled her into his arms, Alicia sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. "I have to do this… Amelia's searching through some contacts about what's happening in Seattle, Aiden's speaking with the higher powers; I need to do something," Alicia said making Embry nod his head, he could see that she wanted to do what she could to help her siblings. The brunette closed her eyes tiredly, it was Saturday night and with Bella and Edward due back tomorrow, it made Alicia wonder if the human had any self-preservation.

"Listen whatever's happening right now… it doesn't matter, we can deal with it in the morning," Embry said as he slowly led his imprint away from the Book of Shadows, he had a feeling that she wouldn't stop until she was exhausted. Alicia frowned as he led her down the stairs out of the attic and into her bedroom, she raised an eyebrow at him as he closed the door after her. "We can start working on protection tomorrow… right now you need to relax," Embry said making Alicia nod her head, she knew that Embry was right and that if she stressed herself out too much then her powers wouldn't work. Perking her head slightly, Alicia hadn't realised that the house was nearly silent; she wondered where her sister and Paul had disappeared to since Aiden had taken Leah out for dinner. "Paul and Amelia are watching a film downstairs," Embry explained as he moved closer to his imprint, he flashed her, a smile as she sat back on her bed and looked at him. "So what do you want to do?" Alicia asked making her wolf smile at her as he moved closer.

* * *

Leah laughed as Aiden helped her out of the car and walked her to her front door, she didn't even notice that they were being watched. "Thank you," Leah said as Aiden helped her up the steps to her home, smiling at her imprint; she couldn't help but be thankful that the Quileute Gods had given her such a wonderful mate. "I had fun tonight," Leah said making Aiden shrug as she kissed his cheek, Aiden grinned at her before he looked up at the night sky then back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow," Aiden said making Leah smile and nod her head before Aiden headed back to the Audi Q7, Leah watched him leave with a small smile on her face. Brushing some of her hair from her face, Leah turned to head into her house before she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. The she-wolf turned around and frowned as she spotted Sam standing on the edge of the forest watching her, she licked her lips and stared at him wondering why he was there. The former alpha moved towards her, his eyes looking at her sadly as he approached the house, "I don't like him Leah, he's not good enough for you," Sam said making Leah frown as she looked at her ex-fiancé.

"You don't have to like anything… I'm happy Sam, for the first time in a long time I am happy," Leah said as she stepped towards him; she couldn't believe that he expected her to stay single forever. Sam licked his lips wondering what he could say to make her see that he was the one that truly loved her, Leah pursed her lips; she was sick of hearing him tell her that he loved her when he had Emily. "Go home to Emily, Sam… she can't be happy with you following your ex-fiancée around," Leah spat before she stormed into the house leaving him alone outside, Sam stood quietly wondering if there was anything that he could do to drive Aiden away.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	19. Chapter 19: The Truce

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Truce.**

Bella pursed her lips as she climbed out of Edward's black Volvo XC60; she glared at the witches who were waiting to speak with her boyfriend about what was going on. Over the weekend while Bella had been Florida, Victoria had attempted to reach the Swan house and it had resulted in a fight between the Cullens and the wolf pack; even with the discovery of Victoria's plot to build an army, there were still things that didn't add up. Edward looked as Jacob appeared from the forest making Bella smile at the sight of her best friend, she hadn't seen him in ages though she didn't know of the changes that had taken place down in La Push. "We need to talk Cullen," Jacob said making Edward frown as he picked up on a couple of thoughts from the wolf, he glanced at Amelia curiously for a moment before he nodded his head. "Bella, why don't you go inside and see your father," Edward said making her frown, she shook her head stupidly while Alicia rolled her eyes annoyed at the human; she wondered why Bella didn't understand that this was serious. "Victoria attempted to reach the house on Saturday," Jacob said making Edward nod his head, Alice had called him and told him about what had happened over the weekend; she hadn't said much about it but he knew that it hadn't ended well. "There's something else… Victoria's building a vampire army," Amelia said making Edward look at her worried, he didn't know what Victoria was planning but he knew that the Cullens didn't stand a chance if Victoria was doing as the witch had said. "She's building an army… for what?" Bella asked confused making Aiden roll his eyes, he couldn't understand how Edward spent so much time with her; she was self-centred and not that clever.

"She's building an army to kill you," Amelia said as Paul moved closer to her side, he glared at Edward who didn't seem happy that the witch had told Bella about why Victoria was hovering around. Bella stilled for a moment before she turned to look at Edward, "this is why you should change me… it's not safe for me to remain human," she said desperately making Alicia stare at her in disbelief that Bella was talking about this now. Edward said something softly to Bella making her frown while Jacob glared at his best friend, he was disgusted that she still wanted to become like his mortal enemy; she didn't even seem to care how this would affect those around her. "For God's sake… would you stop thinking of yourself for a moment," Amelia snapped making Bella stare at her wide-eyed; the witch glared at her while Paul chuckled at his imprint. Blinking in surprise, Bella opened her mouth to protest before Edward stopped her, she pouted as she looked at him but the vampire ignored her. "Thank you for your information… my family and I will handle it," Edward said making Aiden shake his head while Amelia snorted at the vampire's words as Charlie appeared at the front door looking confused about why they were talking about this in the open.

"Like you have been handling before now… we propose a truce between your family and us until this threat has been dealt with," Aiden said making Edward frown; he knew that the Charmed Ones didn't think much of his family right now, they hadn't dealt with this threat and now things were getting worse. The sound of a black Mercedes S55 AMG pulling up outside of the house made the group look at it, before Carlisle climbed out; he nodded at Edward as he joined him. "Alice info+rmed me what was happening," he said making his son frown at him as he looked between the wolf pack and the witches; he could see that there was a strong bond between the two. "What do you suggest?" Carlisle asked making Aiden look at Amelia, who nodded her head while the wolves didn't look happy about what was going to be suggested.

* * *

Sam frowned as Jacob explained what the plan was to fight against the army that Victoria had created to kill Bella; he couldn't understand why he had turned to help of the Cullens. Emily rested a hand on Sam's arm as she stared at Leah and Aiden, she had heard from Seth about the confrontation that had taken place between Sam and Leah the night before. "So what are we going to do?" Jared asked as he wrapped his arms around his imprint Kim; Amelia looked at Jacob, who sighed as he ran a stressed hand through his hair. "Our only chance of beating the army that Victoria has built is to work with the Cullens… we need their help if we want to contain the problem," Jacob said making a couple of the pack protest; they didn't like the idea of relying on the Cullens for something like this. "Listen I know that it isn't the most ideal plan… but without them there will be a massive loss of life," Aiden said as he held Leah close, she was looking at him worried while Jacob nodded his head in agreement; Sam glared at the witch, he didn't like him and probably never would. Alicia licked her lips as she cuddled into Embry's arms, her eyes flickering between her siblings as she realised that Aiden and Amelia were having a private conversation. "Aiden? Amelia?" Alicia asked drawing attention to her siblings, her sister glared at their brother before she looked at Alicia, who was curious about what they had been discussing.

Paul looked at Amelia, who didn't seem pleased with whatever they had been talking about privately "Aiden wants to bring in a couple of our old friends," the brunette said making Alicia look at her brother worried while the pack looked confused. Aiden sighed as he looked at his sisters, he knew why Amelia had her reservations; some people that they knew wouldn't be willing to cross a vampire while others just wouldn't want to get involved. "What about Garrett?" Aiden asked making Amelia shake her head at the mention of a vampire that they had met previously had interactions with; he was a close friend of Amelia's and it was clear that they were close. Paul furrowed his brow at the mention of Garrett, Amelia sighed as she crossed her arms as she glanced at her wolf; she knew that he wouldn't be happy when he learnt who Garrett was. "He's out of the country," Amelia said making Aiden nod, he knew that she wouldn't contact the vampire unless it was an important matter; Paul looked around confused as no one explained who Garrett was. "He's a vampire… an old friend of the family," Alicia explained making the wolf pack still, they hadn't expected that sort of admission; they had thought he'd be another witch or something, not a vampire. Amelia glanced at Paul, who didn't seem pleased that she had contact with a vampire, he didn't like the idea that she spoke with his mortal enemy. "Garrett's different… he may drink human blood but he's helped us through a lot," Aiden said making Sam scoff, he didn't believe that for a second; they were meant to be on the same side and here they were associating with a human-blood drinking vampire.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	20. Chapter 20: Preparing for Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Preparing for Battle.**

Amelia sighed as she exited her home and walked towards the forest, she didn't have to look to know that Paul was waiting for her; the Cullens had offered to show them how to deal with newborn vampires and they were training tonight for the battle that was coming. Paul's dark silver fur wolf form looked at her as she approached him, he tilted his head at her making her smile at him; it was late at night and it was the only time that they could do this. "I'm okay," Amelia murmured as she rested a hand on his shoulder as she looked back behind her and spotted Alicia approaching them with Embry; it was clear that no one was happy with what they were going to do but it needed to be done. Paul whimpered making Amelia look back at him, she knew that he didn't want her involved in this; but this was her job and if she didn't help out, the brunette had a feeling things would only get worse. "Don't worry Paul… we're tougher than we look," Alicia said making the dark silver wolf look at her as Embry disappeared to turn into his own wolf form; the four of them would travel to the clearing for the training together while Aiden and Leah orbed there together. Embry's grey fur with black spots wolf form stepped out of the forest making Alicia grin as she hurried over to him; she rested a hand on his snort as his dark eyes looked up at her. "Let's get going… the sooner that we are there the sooner we can come back," Amelia said making Paul nod his head before he lowered himself down so that she could climb onto his back.

* * *

Sliding down off Embry's back, Alicia looked over at her sister who was standing close to Paul and was glaring at Edward; it was clear that the brunette was never going to like the vampire. The sound of bells ringing signalled the arrival of Aiden and Leah, who moved to stand with Amelia and Alicia, while the rest of the gathering arrived; it wasn't surprising to see Bella there either since she had moaned about not being able to attend. "Okay Cullens… let's get this over with," Aiden said making Carlisle nod as he looked between the siblings, he had never in his life expected to meet the Charmed Ones; and now that he had, he didn't like the thought that they saw them as their enemies. "My son Jasper will be leading the training, he has experience with fighting newborns," Carlisle said making Jacob's wolf form nod his head while Bella looked at him confused; it was clear that she didn't know that Jacob was the alpha of the pack now. Amelia crossed her arms as she tuned out what Jasper was saying about newborn vampires; he was talking as if they had never dealt with this problem before. Paul gently nudged her making the brunette offer him a small smile as she rested a hand against his warm fur body; while Leah slipped away to turn her into her own wolf form. Bella slipped away from Edward and made her way over to Jacob, whose wolf form was russet brown and it was clear that he didn't want to speak with her.

"When will she see that she's hurting him?" Alicia asked annoyed making Amelia shrug her shoulders; the two sisters couldn't understand why everyone was so interested in her, she was completely self-centred. Embry whined making Alicia look at him, she moved back to his side and rested a hand back on his side; she knew that he hated what Bella was doing to Jacob and it was clear that she didn't care who she hurt. "Perhaps this is wasting your time," Rosalie snapped making the two sisters look at her, it was clear that she wasn't happy that the witches were here and they weren't even listening to what they were being told. Aiden shot Amelia a look to stop her from arguing with the blonde vampiress, though it was clear that Rosalie wasn't going to let this go; the witches were preparing their own methods for the battle. "We are more than prepared for this," Amelia said making the blonde vampiress snort as she rolled her eyes making Alicia grin as she looked at her sister.

Carlisle shot Rosalie a look as he realised that she was pushing her look, he had heard rumours about what the three siblings were capable of and he didn't want them to use their powers against his stubborn daughter. "Why don't you show us then, what you are capable of," Edward said making Rosalie look at him and nod her head, it was clear that a couple of the Cullens didn't believe that the witches were capable of much. Suddenly there was a chuckle from the trees making everyone look around worried before a male vampire with brown hair and red eyes appeared; the Cullens stared at him as he moved forward before Amelia grinned. "I really wouldn't challenge them… Amelia, it's a pleasure to see you again," the vampire said making the brunette grin as she moved away from Paul, who snarled as he watched his imprint approach the vampire. Alicia looked at Aiden confused until he nodded his head, "Garrett… thank you for coming," the brunette said as she hugged the vampire, who grinned at her before hugging her back; Carlisle tilted his head confused wondering how the two knew each other. The vampire looked at the Cullens and then at the pack, "Garrett's an old friend, we called him in since we figured the more help we had the better," Aiden explained making those gather look at him; it was clear that they didn't trust the red-eyed vampire.

* * *

"I don't trust him," Paul said as he dropped Amelia off at home, his brown eyes watching the vampire who was waiting to be let into the house. Aiden and Leah had gone to inform Charlie what had taken place that night, the chief of police had wanted to be kept in the loop by the witches since he didn't trust anyone else to do so. "I've known Garrett for years Paul… I trust him with my life," Amelia said making Paul frown as he glared at the vampire, who chuckle amused at the shape-shifter; it was clear that Garrett was going to enjoy winding Paul up. Resting a hand on Paul's arm, Amelia smiled up at him making him look at her as she touched him; their eyes met for a moment before the brunette kissed his lips. "It'll be okay," Amelia reassured him as they pulled apart, Paul watched her for a moment then he moved to cup her face and kiss her again while Garrett frowned in annoyance. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she knew that he feared for her; she had felt it whenever he was around her and she couldn't blame him. "Be safe," Paul asked her softly making the brunette nod her head, the wolf smirked before he kissed Amelia again; pulling back he shot a look at Garrett who rolled his red eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow," Paul said before he shot a look at the vampire one last time then he walked away leaving Amelia alone; the brunette grinned to herself as she looked at her friend, she had a feeling that the next few days were going to be interesting.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	21. Chapter 21: The Graduation Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and after the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Graduation Party.**

Standing inside the Cullens house, Alicia wondered why on earth she had allowed Garrett to convince them to come to the Graduation party that Alice was throwing; the vampire had been insistent on making sure that everything was in place for the battle against Victoria and the newborns. Alicia was wearing a green skater dress with cut out sides paired with black peep toe sandal boots; she rolled her brown eyes as she watched people walk around the house in awe. "Typical," Alicia muttered shaking her head as she moved back to Embry's side, he had arrived with Jacob earlier and he hadn't seen his friend since. Amelia nodded her head as Paul wrapped his arm around her, she was wearing a cream embellished collar skater dress paired with black platforms; they hadn't wanted to be here but Garrett had said that it would be good for them to get out before the battle. "It could be worse," Amelia muttered making the other three look at her like she was stupid, the brunette rolled her eyes as Paul chuckled amused at her. "We're standing in the leech lair… how could it be worse?" he asked making Alicia and Embry grin as they looked at Amelia, they knew that she was right but right now there was nothing worse than being stood in the Cullens home. "We could be… I don't know," Amelia said as she tried to think of what was worse than standing in the enemies home; her boyfriend chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her neck as Aiden and Leah arrived. Leah was wearing a cream mesh sweetheart embellished dress paired with black pointed platforms with colour block; she smiled as she wrapped an arm around Aiden as they approached the others.

Aiden raised an eyebrow at Amelia, who seemed a little annoyed while Alicia and Embry grinned as they talked between one another; Leah shifted nervously as she caught a look of herself in one of the mirrors, she hadn't dressed up like this since before she became a wolf and now she seemed to be doing it all the time. "You look beautiful," Aiden murmured as if picking up on his girlfriend's doubt, he squeezed her hand in comfort before he kissed her cheek. Amelia smiled as she felt Paul hold her close, she knew that Leah put up a tough front but it had been months since she had been treated like the woman that she was and not some genetic default; the brunette was glad that she had imprinted on Aiden, it was exactly what they both needed. Bella passed the group and glared at them before she smiled at Jacob, who stole her attention; Alicia glanced at her sister knowing that one day she was going to ask her to take Bella down a notch or two.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she stepped out of the Cullen house, she was starting to get a headache from the music and she wanted some fresh air; leaving against the patio rail, she looked up at the stairs. "Carlisle says you're the most powerful witches in the world… but I don't see it," said a voice making Amelia bit back a groan; she knew that it was Rosalie; she had been glaring at the witches since they had arrived and she had made it clear that she didn't believe them to be powerful. "Why don't you go annoy someone leech," Amelia said as she turned to face the blonde vampiress, who was now outside with her; she didn't know what she would do if Rosalie pushed her too far. Rosalie however ignored her as she continued to approach the brunette; she didn't understand just how much trouble she was in if she pushed Amelia too far. "Your magic doesn't frighten me…" Rosalie hissed making the brunette roll her eyes, she really didn't need this right now but the vampiress wasn't getting the message.

"Last chance leech back off," Amelia warned as she prepared herself to take Rosalie apart, she wasn't frightened of what would happen after; she knew that Emmett would probably come after her but she wasn't about to let the vampiress continue to ask like this. Rosalie smirked, however she didn't get reply as Garrett stepped out of the house; he looked between the two as he realised that Rosalie was pushing her luck with Amelia, she had chosen the brunette to argue with and it wasn't going to end well. "Let it go Rosalie… trust me, you can't win this fight," Garrett said making Rosalie purse her lips as her sister hurried out and stopped her; Alice glanced at Amelia and swallowed before telling her sister to walk away. Rosalie frowned as she stared at her sister; she wondered what Alice had seen to make her intervene with her argument with Amelia, it didn't take much more before Alice dragged Rosalie away from the witch. "Thanks," the brunette said to Garrett, who nodded his head as he moved to look at the night sky with her; his red eyes traced her figure once then he looked up at the sky. "So your wolf… does he know about us?" Garrett asked calmly making Amelia sigh and look at him, she shook her head knowing Paul would go mental if he learnt that she had used to date Garrett. The vampire raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was keeping this to herself; he had a feeling that she wasn't going to ever to tell him about them.

"You two used to date?" said a voice making Amelia's blood run cold, she turned around to see Paul and Embry behind her; she cursed wondering how she hadn't noticed them approaching them. Garrett smirked at Paul as he watched the wolf shake, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help getting under the shape-shifter's skin; Amelia carefully stepped towards Paul, she didn't need this happening now. "I can explain…" she said softly knowing that she had some explaining to do; Paul shook his head before he took off into the trees, he couldn't risk phasing this close to the house. "Anger issues… nice choice Amelia," Garrett said making the brunette glare at him as she sighed and started to follow after Paul; she couldn't believe that this was how it had come out. Alicia appeared and glanced at Embry, she had heard some of what had happened and she knew that Garrett had done so on purpose. "Kind of hypocritical… she's spent weeks saying that Bella was wrong to be with Edward but she's dated a vampire herself," Rosalie snipped making Alicia and Aiden glare at her; Edward smirked as Carlisle looked at his children in disapproval. "There's a difference… Amelia can handle me since she's a powerful witch, what can Bella do to Edward if he tries to kill her?" Garrett said making Edward frown at what he was suggesting; he would never try and kill Bella and he didn't like how Garrett suggested that he would. Leah looked at Embry as a howl rang out through the forest; they knew it was Paul and that he was hurting from Amelia's decision not to tell him about Garrett. "Will they be okay?" Aiden asked worried for what this meant for his sister, he hated to think that Paul would leave her over something that happened years ago.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	22. Chapter 22: The Night Before Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Step henie Meyer and Constance M. Burge resp e ctively.

This story is set during Eclipse and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, a lthough I'm not sticking to any major st oryline.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Night Before Part One.**

Amelia smiled at Quil gratefully as he dropped her off outside Paul's house, in the two days since she had last seen her boyfriend and tomorrow was the battle between them and the newborn army. "Thanks for doing this Quil," she said softly as he pulled to a stop outside Paul's home, she stared at the house that she had never been to before and shifted nervously. She knew that Paul lived alone; his parents had divorced when he was eight years old and his father had brought him back to La Push, since his mother had disappeared off with her new boyfriend and Paul hadn't seen her since. Paul's father was currently away working in Vancouver and since Paul was one of the tribe's protectors, he'd had to stay in La Push. "No problems… I hope you two sort things out," Quil said making Amelia nod her head before she climbed out of the 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit that he had borrowed from Jacob, who was up in the mountains with Bella and Edward. Shivering slightly as she collected her back pack, Amelia headed towards the house; it had just started to rain and she hoped he wouldn't make her wait outside for long; she wanted to spend some time with him before the battle. Ringing the door bell, Amelia waited for a moment since she knew that he was home; she'd checked with Quil what time Paul's patrol shift finished so that she knew when it would be okay to come and see him. "Paul, I know you are home… please I just want to talk," she called softly knowing that he could hear her as she knocked on the door again; Amelia had a feeling that she was going to be here for a while.

The next half an hour was spent with Amelia banging on the front door, she shivered as it started to rain as she sat down on the front step muttering about how stupid he was being. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Garrett?" Paul asked making Amelia jump, she turned to face him as he stood in the doorway; she really had to spot getting so easily distracted and allowing him to sneak up on her like this. "I didn't want you to get upset… me and Garrett, it didn't work out and I was afraid that we'd go the same way," the brunette murmured as she looked back out at the rain; Paul sighed as he stepped out of the doorway and towards her. Amelia licked her lips as she glanced at her, she was surprised that he was letting her explain what had happened; "Jacob ordered me to listen… said I shouldn't go into battle with this clouding my vision," Paul said making her nod her head. The brunette was suddenly grateful for what Jacob had done, she had spent the last two days preparing for battle and trying to get a hold of him so that she could explain. "Paul… Garrett and I, we broke up three years ago but we remained friends; he was there for me during a rough time when I needed someone," Amelia said explaining making Paul look at her, he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that this was going to be a long story.

Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, Amelia licked her lips as she watched Paul set down a hot coffee in front of her; he sat down a little away from her and waited for her to continue. "Garrett came into my life when my cousins retired… I was just coming into my powers and things around me where falling apart," Amelia said making her boyfriend nod his head; he watched her wondering what dark secrets that she held that she was about to tell him. Amelia took a deep breath as she looked at him, she closed her eyes as she felt the memories of what had happened take over; she couldn't believe how stupid she had been all those years ago. "I lost all of my friends when I became a Charmed One, my boyfriend dumped me since I could no longer do the things that I used to do with him; my father didn't understand, my siblings had their own problems… I had no one to turn to," Amelia said making Paul look at her concerned; he hated how she spoke like she had done something horrible to herself.

"I started to… I started to turn to pain killers, they helped me cope and when we were taking on demons it made it easier for me to concentrate," Amelia said softly making Paul stare at her; she seemed so broken as she spoke about this, he couldn't believe that she had done such a thing. He watched as she sat quietly, he knew that this was hard for her and he didn't want to push her to far "Lia… you don't have to tell me this," Paul said as he moved to sit closer to her, he offered her a small smile as she looked at him; she seemed so lost and broken. "I want to tell you… no secrets," Amelia said making her boyfriend nodded his head, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest; she shivered as his hands acted like heat pads against her cold skin. "I was like that for a year… my family didn't even notice, it was when we took on a vampire coven that we met Garrett; he helped us take them down in exchange for us not killing him," Amelia said making Paul nod his head as he rested it against hers; he closed his eyes as he listened to her story. "Garrett picked up on the pain killers in my system… he confronted me about it, wouldn't leave me alone; he started to hide the pain killers so that I couldn't take them and spent time with me," Amelia said making Paul run a hand through her hair; he knew that the next time that he saw Garrett that he was going to have to thank him for protecting his imprint until he found her.

"He helped me get over my addiction, gave me someone to talk to, he understood what I was going through… my family don't know anything about this," Amelia said making Paul look at her as she pulled away from him; he trailed a hand down her tanned her arm. The brunette looked at him, he offered her a small smile before he kissed her lips; he drew her close making Amelia wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you for sharing that with me," Paul said making the brunette nod at him before he kissed her again, the two of them fell back onto the couch; they knew what would happen tomorrow, there was a chance that one of them might not return tomorrow. "I love you," Amelia said pulling back slightly from Paul, her eyes searching his knowing that if tomorrow she would lose her life in battle against the newborns than this was how she wanted to spend the night. "I love you too," her wolf replied as he kissed her lips, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her tomorrow; he closed his eyes at the thought of something bad happening to her. "It'll all be okay," Amelia said as if knowing what he was thinking, Paul looked at her and frowned; he knew that she would be able to deal with whatever came her way. The brunette pulled Paul back into a kiss, she knew that tonight could be their last and there was no doubt in her mind that this was how she wanted to spend it.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	23. Chapter 23: The Night Before Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Step henie Meyer and Constance M. Burge resp e ctively.

This story is set during Eclipse and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, a lthough I'm not sticking to any major st oryline.

Please take the poll to help me decide if I should do a sequel.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Night Before Part Two.**

Embry stared surprised as he walked into his home after his patrol shift, he didn't know what was going on but he hadn't expected to come home to find his mother and girlfriend laughing together in the kitchen. "What's going on?" Embry asked making Alicia smile at him as she turned to face him, she knew that he hadn't been expecting her to come tonight; his mother knew nothing of him being a shape-shifter, but she had wanted to see him. "Alicia popped around to see if I needed any help around the house… she's a lovely girl Embry, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Tiffany asked making her son blush while Alicia smiled at him. Tiffany smiled, she hoped that Alicia would be able to help him get over his rebellious stage; she worried about her son and was losing hope that he would ever be the little boy, she had risen again. "We've only just started dating Ms. Call," Alicia said politely as Embry sat down next to her, he couldn't believe that his girlfriend was here with his mother; he hadn't expected them to get along so well. Tiffany smiled before she insisted that Alicia call her Tiffany, the brunette nodded while Embry sat speechless making his girlfriend smile and peck his lips; this only caused his mother to coo at the sight of them. "How about we have take-away? I'm sorry it's not a home cooked meal, but I've had a long day at the souvenir shop," Tiffany asked making Alicia nod her head with a smile. The Makah smiled as she looked between her son and his girlfriend before she left the two of them alone, Alicia grinned as she turned to look at Embry; who was staring at her. "Surprise," the brunette said making Embry chuckle before he kissed her, he couldn't believe that she had come to see him the night before the battle against the newborns. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend time with you before you know," Alicia said softly so that Tiffany wouldn't hear, Embry nodded his head as he looked at her; she had a point, since no one knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Alicia grinned as Tiffany told another story about when Embry was a child while Embry blushed at his mother's actions as she fished out his baby pictures; the brunette briefly wished that her own mother was still alive to do such things. "You okay?" Embry asked as his mother disappeared into the kitchen to make some dessert, Alicia offered him a sadly smile as she looked at him and nodded her head. "Just thinking about my own mother," Alicia replied softly making Embry look at her sadly, she never really spoke of her mother and he knew that she had died when she was very little. They sat in silence for a moment before Embry spoke, "if you don't mind me asking… what happened to her?" he said making Alicia look at him. The brunette sat in silence for a moment before she licked her lips and spoke, "I was only three when it happened, I don't even remember her," Alicia said softly as Embry looked at her sadly; he didn't know what he would ever do if he lost his mother, he didn't have a father he could turn to. "She went out one day, we still lived here in Forks… told my dad that she wasn't going to be long, only she never came back," Alicia said as she tried to remember anything about that day; she only knew what her family had told her, though even they didn't know the full story. "The police found her out in the forest… she was face down in the mud," the brunette mused making Embry stare at her, he knew from experience that they'd blame it on an animal attack; they'd been using that excuse a lot since the newborn army had started up and hikers were going missing.

"I'm sorry," Embry said making Alicia offer him a small smile, she knew why he was apologising even though he didn't need to; the brunette had never truly known her mother and didn't have memories of her like Aiden and Amelia. "It's okay… when I became a witch, it allowed me to finally put that part of me to rest," Alicia said making Embry look at her confused, she smiled at him as his mother returned with some dessert; the brunette knew that she'd have to explain to what she meant. "So Alicia, tell me about you?" Tiffany said as she handed out some dessert, she wanted to know everything about the brunette that her son was dating; Embry rolled his eyes knowing what his mother was doing, he doubted that she would ever understand what was really going on with him. "I'm a Junior in high school… I plan to go to the local community college when I graduate," Alicia said making Tiffany look at her, she nodded her head as she took a bit of her apple crumble; she knew that there was something that she had liked about the brunette, she was only a little disappointed that she wasn't native American but it didn't truly bother her. "I have two older siblings, who I live with and my father lives Florida with his fiancée," Alicia said making Tiffany nod, she furrowed her brow at the fact that there was no mention of the brunette's mother; but a look from Embry stopped her from asking about it.

* * *

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, come to me. I summon thee, cross now the great divide," Alicia said as she glanced at Embry, in the centre of his bedroom was a circle of candles; tiffany had headed off to bed leaving the couple alone. The brunette licked her lips as she looked around before a cool breeze filled the room, stepped back towards Embry; Alicia smiled as her mother's spirit appeared inside the circle of candles. Alexandria smiled as she looked at her youngest daughter; she knew that she was going to be summoned tonight by one of her children; however she'd had a feeling that it would be Alicia. "Hello Mum," Alicia said softly while Embry stood a little awe-struck that a ghost was now standing in his bedroom; he blinked as he felt his girlfriend take his hand. "Alicia," Alexandria greeted with a smile, she wished that she could have been there to support all of her children; but it was fate that she had been taken from them so early. "Mum… this is my boyfriend Embry," Alicia said as she introduced her dead mother to her shape-shifting boyfriend; Alexandria smiled as she turned her attention to the boy that was holding her daughter's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Matthews," Embry said as he stared at Alexandria, he didn't know what else to say to the ghost, who chuckled amused as she stepped out of the circle of candles where she had been an apparition and became corporeal. "It's nice to meet you too Embry… you look a lot like your grandfather," Alexandria mused making Alicia roll her eyes at her mother; she knew that Embry's grandfather had passed away recently and her mother was trying to freak him out.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	24. Chapter 24: The Night Before Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Step henie Meyer and Constance M. Burge resp e ctively.

This story is set during Eclipse and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, a lthough I'm not sticking to any major st oryline.

Please take the poll to help me decide if I should do a sequel.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Night Before Part Three.**

Curled up in front of the television at Aiden's home, Leah smiled contently as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his content heartbeat; the two of them were home alone since Amelia and Alicia were out. "I love you," Aiden said making Leah look at him and smile, she knew that he loved her and she wanted to say it back; but she couldn't help but feel the hurt that Sam had caused after he had ripped out her heart. "You don't have to say it back Leah… I know you aren't ready," Aiden said making Leah sigh as she looked at him, he was everything that she could have ever wanted; he treated her like a princess and yet she couldn't say three simple words to him. Aiden trailed a hand down Leah's back and offered her a reassuring smile, he knew that she was still hurt by what Sam had done to her; he didn't expect her to move on until she was ready, he wasn't going to push her. "I know… but I feel horrible that I haven't said it back yet," Leah murmured making Aiden sigh as he sat up and looked at her; he knew that somewhere deep down inside of her, she still cared for Sam. He wasn't stupid enough to delude himself into thinking that he was her one and only when he'd seen and heard how much Sam had meant to Leah from the others. "I know you still care for Sam, I won't say that I don't mind… but we've both been broken in the past and now is our chance to put it behind us," Aiden said making Leah stare at him; she watched him closely wondering what he was talking about.

"I used to have a girlfriend back in Florida, her name was Ruby. We were together for six years, she was my first and until I met you, my only," Aiden said making Leah sit up as she listened to his story; she never expected that he had gone through such heartache, he was such a sweet guy that she knew that he didn't deserve it. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head sadly at the memories; "when I came into my powers… a lot of things changed for me," Aiden said as he tried to explain what had been happening in his life to Leah all those years ago. "I had so much responsibility placed on me… I have no idea how Amelia and Alicia coped so well; I struggled with my social life and school work, so I dropped out of high school," Aiden said making Leah nod her head understandingly as she watched him to her his story. The witch sat quietly for a moment as he thought back to how well his sisters' seemed to cope with becoming witches; even if Amelia had withdrew into herself, she never seemed to show any weakness. "Ruby was annoyed that I didn't spend a lot of time with her… I was busy saving the world most of the time, but when I had the chance I was with her," Aiden said with a shrug making Leah nod her head as she waited for him to continue.

Aiden took a deep breath as he looked at his girlfriend, "it was a year after we had come into our powers that I noticed a change into Ruby's behaviour… I didn't really think much of it until she announced her engagement to my best friend," Aiden said softly making Leah look at him sadly. Ruby had strung him along until she had found something better. "I'm sorry," Leah said making Aiden shrug as he looked at her, he knew that that time was slowly healing the wound that Ruby had caused and with Leah's help he had learnt to love again.

* * *

"So did you always want to be a teacher?" Leah asked as Aiden cooked them some dinner, he flashed her, a smile as she sat at the breakfast bar; he had decided to cook for them instead of going out. "Yes, I love children… there something about teaching them that makes my life a little easier to deal with," Aiden said as he checked on the pasta; Leah nodded her head as she watched him, she knew what he was talking about, being a teacher was his calling along with him being a Charmed One. Aiden looked at his girlfriend before he leant back against the counter and watched her, "what about you? If you hadn't have become a wolf, what would you be doing now?" Aiden asked curiously making Leah shift uncomfortable; because she had become a shape-shifter, she was now bond to stay at La Push for the rest of her life. "I wanted to be an art teacher… you know for people with disabilities," Leah said softly making Aiden smile, he could see his girlfriend doing such a thing; but he knew that she could never complete her dream if she was bond to stay with the pack forever. Leah blushed as Aiden smiled at her before he moved to finish dinner for them; he made her feel like less of a freak and not some bitter bitch that no one wanted around. "I think you'd make a brilliant teacher," Aiden said as he plated the pasta and made them a drink; Leah smiled as he set a large plate of pasta in front of her, he had once told her that he had admired her appetite. Sitting down next to his girlfriend, Aiden watched her for a moment wondering what he could do to make her dream a reality; he knew that she deserved to live her life the way that she wanted, and he wanted to help her do that.

* * *

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Leah asked softly as she watched Aiden as they prepared for bed; she hadn't wanted to leave incase this was the last time that she got to spend time with him. Aiden sighed as he looked at her; he knew what his future held as he did with the future of his sisters, however he didn't know what Leah's future held and it scared him that tonight could be his last with her. "I don't know… but whatever happens, I love you," Aiden said making Leah stare at him; she didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that he was keeping something from her. The shewolf moved carefully as she wrapped her arms around Aiden's neck and kissed him softly, she knew that if this was her last night with him she didn't want to have doubts in her mind about what had happened in the past. "I love you too," Leah said softly making him smile at her, he hadn't expected his girlfriend to say those words to him; he had expected her to wait until she was ready and now she had, he didn't know what to say. Leah took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through Aiden's hair, she offered him a smile before she kissed his lips, "I mean it Aiden… I love you," Leah said making her boyfriend grin as he pulled her into another kiss. Neither of them knew what tomorrow would hold for them, there was a chance that one of them wouldn't return and it scared them; there was nothing they could do but hope that they both returned.

* * *

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	25. Chapter 25: The Newborn Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Step henie Meyer and Constance M. Burge resp e ctively.

This story is set during Eclipse and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, a lthough I'm not sticking to any major st oryline.

Please take the poll to help me decide if I should do a sequel.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Newborn Battle.**

Standing in the clearing the siblings shifted nervously as they waited for the battle to begin; they knew what was at stake here and they knew that they couldn't fail. The news had just broken that Bella had agreed to marry Edward, something that meant that Jacob had been hurting since Edward had revealed it to him. "Any minute now," Amelia said making Aiden nod his head as they waited in the shadows, just behind the Cullens who were in the opening; while the pack hovered around in the trees. Aiden shifted nervously as he looked around the field, he knew that this wasn't going to end well and the chances of them all escaping unharmed was unlikely but he had to stay positive. Paul looked over at his imprint, who offered him a weak smile; he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her, he shift his weight as Jacob called his attention back to the task at hand. "This is it," Alicia murmured as the first of the newborns entered the field, Amelia nodded her head as she prepared herself; she knew that there was no going back after this. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before all hell broke loose as the seventeen newborns rushed forward and the pack revealed themselves; between the Cullens, the pack and the Charmed Ones there were seventeen members to even out with the newborns. Garrett had left shortly after the Graduation party, he hadn't wanted to get in the way of Amelia's relationship with Paul and had decided it would be better if he left. Amelia glanced at Aiden "Victoria's not here… she's gone after Bella with Riley," she said making him groan; Alicia nodded at her siblings before she slipped away to help with the fight. The youngest Charmed One knew what they were going to do, they couldn't risk either Victoria or Riley escaping and they were the main target; Aiden took his sister's hand before he orbed away to where he knew Bella and Edward were hiding.

Landing in the mountains where Bella was being hidden, Amelia frowned as she realised that they had landed somewhere that they shouldn't have; she looked at her brother who was looking around confused. "Go… I'll handle him," the brunette said making Aiden look at his sister worried, he nodded his head as she raised her hand and blasted an approaching newborn; they were clearly outnumbered and Amelia would be able to handle what was going on. "Be safe," Aiden called before he raced away leaving her to face the newborns that were approaching her; the brunette licked her lips as she started to use her powers to destroy the newborns, Seth racing out to help her knowing that Paul would kill him if something happened to Amelia. The brunette groaned as something slammed into her and knocked her to the ground, shaking her head she turned to see Riley snarling at her. "Bring it on leech," Amelia spat as she pushed herself feet, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth; she knew that this was going to be an interesting fight. Aiden raced up the mountain to where he knew Edward and Bella were, he had sent Seth to help Amelia since there was a chance that they were going to be outnumbered. "It's an ambush… Victoria's coming here," Aiden shouted making Edward look at him worried before he was knocked to the ground by a red blare, Bella screeched in horror as Victoria started to punched Edward; Aiden grabbed her before she could do something stupid. "Let go of me… Edwards, please let me help him," Bella cried making Aiden roll his eyes as he orbed away taking Bella with him; he didn't need the human doing something stupid like getting in the way. He'd take her somewhere safe where she couldn't get into any trouble and she wouldn't remember anything about where she had been taken.

* * *

Alicia blasted and destroyed another newborn, she licked her lips as she looked around; things were going well so far and she knew that the battle was coming to an end. The brunette produced another energy ball and blasted another vampire who charged at her, she didn't know how much more she could cope with. Turning to her left, Alicia heard a struggle and frowned as she saw Rosalie being over powered by a newborn; creating a second one of her, the brunette slammed the newborn off of Rosalie before she created an energy ball and destroyed him. The vampiress stared at her shocked making Alicia smirk before she turned away and continued on with what she had been doing; she had to do her part otherwise this wasn't going to work. "Alicia, where are the others?" Carlisle asked when he noticed that there was only one charmed one about the battle field; he feared that the others had abandoned them. The brunette brushed some hair from her face as she looked at him, "they're taking on Victoria and Riley… and keeping Bella from doing something stupid," Alicia replied as she blasted another vampire; Carlisle swallowed as he realised how easily she could kill him and his family. Suddenly Paul yelped making Alicia look over at her sister's wolf, she stared at him wondering what had happened before Paul looked at her; it was Amelia.

* * *

Amelia groaned as she held her right arm, she didn't have to look to know it was broken and Riley was pacing in front of her; he knew that he had taken her down a level by injuring her arm. Newborns were one thing but Riley had been a vampire for over a year, which meant that he was a little harder to kill; he smirked when he realised that he had injured the brunette. "I did a little research on you… I thought this would be harder," Riley boasted as he walked towards Amelia, who backed away from him; her eyes glancing at something behind Riley before she looked back at him. The brunette knew that this was her only shot and if this didn't stop him then there was going to be trouble; knocking Riley back with her telekinesis, she watched as Seth launched himself from the shadows and took the vampire down. Closing her eyes she listened to Riley's screams as he begged Victoria to save him, but they went unanswered; wincing in pain the brunette pushed herself back to her feet as she looked over at Seth. "I'm okay… it's just broken," Amelia murmured as he moved to her side, tilting his head he whimpered making the brunette wondered what had happened back in the clearing; she wondered if someone else had been injured. Sighing, the brunette made sure that Riley's body burnt along with the newborns before she looked at Seth; she hoped that Paul was okay and that everything had gone to plan.

* * *

Please take the poll to help me decide if I should do a sequel.

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	26. Chapter 26: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

Please take the poll to help me decide if I should do a sequel.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Aftermath.**

Bella frowned as she looked over at Aiden, she didn't know where she was but she knew that she shouldn't be there; she had demanded that Aiden return her to the clearing to be with Edward but he had refused. "Where are we?" Bella demanded again making Aiden roll his blue eyes as he looked over at the human, he wondered what would happen when he returned her to earth. "The Heavens," he replied making Bella stare at him shocked before she looked around, this wasn't what she expected heaven to look like; The Heavens appeared to be located within bright clouds and appeared to be a peaceful and serene place. There are pillars of white stone that appear to reach endlessly into the sky, connected by high arcs and there were also several buildings with golden roofs on top of them. Aiden watched the human with interest for a moment, he didn't know what it was but he knew now was the time to show Bella that she was hurting people with what she was doing. "This is where people come when they die… how are we here?" Bella asked worried that she might run into her dead grandmother for a moment making Aiden chuckle and shake his head; he moved towards Bella, who was a little frightened about why she had been brought here. "No that's the spiritual plane or the ancestral plane; this is where the greater good operates from," Aiden explained making Bella nod her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Aiden asked making the brunette look at him, she nodded her head curious about what he had to say to her; he knew that this was his one chance to make her understand. "Are you done messing with Jacob? You have hurt him a lot in the last few weeks," Aiden said making Bella open her mouth in protest, the witch raised an eyebrow at her. Bella licked her lips as she realised that Aiden was right, she had used Jacob when Edward had left and she had strung him along for so long now and she knew that now her engagement was out it had to end. "I want to show you something," Aiden said making Bella look at him confused before he led her through the clouds; he knew that she wouldn't understand complete until he showed her.

* * *

Amelia winced as Carlisle checked her shoulder over, since Aiden hadn't returned with Bella yet she had to have the leech doctor check her over. Paul watched her concerned as her shoulder was checked over, "the shoulder is dislocated and you've fractured your arm," Carlisle said making Amelia nod her head as she wondered when her brother was going to return. Paul moved closer to his imprint, if it hadn't been for Seth then she would have come out of the fight a lot worse than she had; Jacob had been the only other person injured in the battle after he had saved Leah from being crushed. "Carlisle… go and treat Jacob, trust me… he needs you more than I do," Amelia said as she moved her arm back into the make shift sling that she was wearing; she'd ask Aiden to heal her when he arrived back from the heavens where he had hidden Bella. Carlisle looked at her doubtful before he nodded his head and headed away so that he could check on Jacob since he'd had all the bones of the right side of his body shattered. "Are you okay?" Amelia asked making Paul chuckle and nod his head as he moved to stand next to his imprint, he carefully wrapped his arm around her knowing that her arm was sore even with the pain meds that Carlisle had given her. "I'm fine… it's you that I'm worried about," Paul murmured making Amelia flash him a smile as she pecked her lips; she knew that he wasn't happy that she had been injured but he was thankful that she was okay and had only broken her arm.

The sound of bells rang making the couple pull apart; Aiden looked at his sister confused as he spotted her injured arm, Bella licked her lips nervously as she looked at Amelia before there was a scream of agony. "That's Jacob… leech got a hold of him and broke bones in his body, the doctor's fixing him," Paul said noticing the look on Bella's face, she stared at him for a moment before she slipped away; Amelia looked at her brother curious about what he had done to the selfish human that he had taken away with him. "I showed her a few home truths," Aiden said as he moved to heal his sister's arm and shoulder; Paul watched a little amazed as Aiden healed Amelia, he knew that the siblings were all part whitelighter but it was only Aiden that held the majority whitelighter powers.

* * *

Alicia flinched as she heard Jacob scream in agony, the battle had ended well and apart from Jacob's injury and Amelia injured arm; she looked at Embry, who was standing outside the Black's home waiting for news on his best friend. "He'll be okay," Alicia said making her boyfriend look at her; he offered her a weak smile as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Leah stood quietly a little away from them, she felt horrible that Jacob had risked his life for her and now he was laying with half his body broken with Carlisle and Sam resetting his bones. "Leah, it wasn't your fault," Alicia said as Amelia and Paul appeared from inside the house with Aiden; he moved quickly over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, he didn't know what he would do to thank Jacob for what he had done for him. "They're nearly finished," Paul said making Billy look at him gratefully, as his son screamed in agony as Carlisle continued to work on him. Amelia licked her lips as she glanced at her brother; she knew what he had shown Bella and she doubted that it wouldn't hurt Jacob more with what she was planning to do. Everything went silent making those gathered outside of the house look at the door; Emily curled closer into Sam's arms while Kim looked at Jared worried about what had happened. Carlisle sighed as he stepped out of the house; he looked at the Charmed Ones and nodded at them before he looked at Billy. "I've reset all of his bones… I'll pop my tomorrow to sort out his pain medication," Carlisle said making Billy nod his head and thank him; the vampire then left, leaving those gathered wondering what was going on inside with Bella and Jacob. They didn't have to wait long before the human exited with tears streaming down her face; she glanced at Aiden in pain for a moment before she hurried away without a word to any of them. Leah looked at her boyfriend, who flashed her a smile; he guessed showing Bella what her future held if she continued to led Jacob on had done the alpha the world of good and he was now free of the hold that Bella had on him.

* * *

Only one chapter remaining... so if you want a sequel please vote now!

Please Review... or Favourite... or Subscribe xxx


	27. Epilogue: Making Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related in this story and I do not own anything Charmed related; they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Constance M. Burge respectively.

This story is set during Eclipse and aft er the tv and comic series of Charmed, although I'm not sticking to any major storyline.

* * *

**Epilogue: Making Peace.**

Amelia smiled as Paul wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't believe that it had been two weeks since the battle against the newborns and what had happened since then. "You look beautiful," Paul said as he kissed his girlfriend, she smiled as she turned to face him; they were currently at a party at La Push to celebrate the success of the battle, Jacob had recovered and seemed to be coping well with what had happened with Bella. The brunette was wearing orange chain neck dip back top and white skinny jeans paired with leather black studded flat sandals for the bonfire; she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and kissed him. "You really have to stop complimenting me," Amelia said making her boyfriend rolled his eyes as he kissed her again, the brunette grinned as she spotted her sister approaching them with her own boyfriend. Alicia was wearing a swing dress in paisley print paired with gladiator tan studded flat sandals; she smiled at her sister as she hugged her, the Charmed Ones had settled into their lives in Forks and it was clear that they had no intentions of leaving. "Attention everyone," Jacob called making the group gathered fall silent, they looked at him knowing that whatever he was going to say they knew that it was going to be good. "I know the last few weeks have been mental… but I want to thank everyone here today for everything that they have done," Jacob said making a couple of the younger wolves cheer; as their alpha took a deep breath as she prepared to say something. Leah smiled from where she was stood with Aiden dressed in blue sleeveless denim shirt and high waist cropped vintage look jeans paired with white studded trainers.

"I have decided as Ephraim's descendant to allow Bella to be changed," Jacob said making Billy stare at his son; they all knew that it had been a tough choice for him but now that he was letting her go, he seemed so much happier. "It's time to make peace with the past if we want to make a better future… we can't hold on to all this anger and bitterness if we want to function correctly," Jacob said as he looked between Leah, Sam and Emily; they nodded their heads in agreement; it was pointless to hold onto the hurt that they had all suffered, it was a waste of energy and now they all had something better. "We have one of the greatest alliances the world has ever seen and I welcome the Charmed Ones into our fold," Jacob said as he looked over at the three of them; he smiled as he looked at the three who had made everything run right and had helped them all. Billy watched his son proudly as he saw the man that he had become in the last few weeks, since Jacob had become alpha; he was becoming the man that he was meant to be. Leah smiled as she looked at Aiden; this was how things were meant to be; she didn't know what she would have done if he had never walked into her life. "I love you," Leah said as she turned to face her boyfriend, who smiled at her; she wrapped her arms around her ignoring the look of sadness from Sam, she no longer cared what he thought, she had found her open happy ending. "I love you too," Aiden said as he pecked her lips, the sun setting slowly behind them closed this chapter of their story and tomorrow when it rose again a new chapter would begin.

* * *

Thanks to brankel1, Dreamcatcher94, darksideofyou, kaylathedragonwitch, Arabeth, shortymexi, DaniCz, 13, hgmsnoopy, darkhuntress621, nesh and padmegirl Forever for all your comments.

Don't forget to check out the sequel: Book Two - The Power of Love


	28. The Sequel

**The Sequel to Book One - The Power of Three is now up.**

**It's called Book Two - The Power of Love so check it out now.**

**Summary: The battle against the Newborn Army is over and Bella Swan is marrying Edward Cullen; everything is looking peaceful until she falls pregnant forcing the Charmed Ones to get involved. Charmed/Twilight Crossover. During Breaking Dawn.**

**xxxx**


End file.
